Sentiments et Ressentiments
by Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir
Summary: Karin Kurosaki, une jeune paysanne désargentée, va faire la connaissance par l'intermédiaire de son frère Ichigo du jeune duc Toshiro Hitsugaya pour lequel elle va éprouver des sentiments contradictoires. Comment gérera-t-elle la situation ? Et Toshiro, de son côté ? Elle ne saura pas quoi faire face à une révélation qui va tout bouleverser dans son cœur... Chapitre 4 en cours...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux et aux yeux couleur d'ébène errait sans but, sur une route solitaire et enneigée. Elle était vêtue de haillons qui ne la protégeait guère du froid glacial qui régnait en cette saison hivernale... Et la faim la tenaillait, menaçant de la faire s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement quand avait eu lieu son dernier vrai repas... Ses immenses yeux sombres reflétaient beaucoup d'émotions : souffrance, désespoir, résignation.

- Combien de temps encore va durer ce calvaire ? s'écria-t-elle, désespérée en levant les yeux vers le ciel couvert de nuages sombres – comme son cœur.

En effet, sa mère, très malade, venait de succomber par manque de soin et de nourriture. Karin – c'était son nom – ne supportait plus cette cruelle absence. De plus, elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider... Sa mère était sa seule famille en ce bas monde et voilà qu'elle disparaissait, la laissant seule et démunie. La jeune paysanne ne savait comment elle allait pouvoir survivre, elle ne possédait plus rien, à part un toit et un lit sans couvertures. Karin n'avait même pas de quoi se payer une miche de pain... Quelle désolation !

Tout en laissant ses pensées sombres vagabonder, la jeune paysanne continuait de marcher, sans vraiment voir où elle se dirigeait. Elle voulait en finir avec la vie, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux... Tout à coup, elle buta contre quelqu'un et tomba par terre, tellement le choc l'avait sonnée.

- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? demanda une voix d'homme avec inquiétude.

- Oui, je... vous... remercie, balbutia Karin, encore embrouillée.

Soudain, elle vit une main se tendre vers elle, comme pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit avec reconnaissance et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour regarder son sauveur, la jeune fille était surprise mais n'en laissait rien paraître devant l'inconnu devant elle.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait aidée était sans doute noble, vu la qualité de ses vêtements et son air fier. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme dévastateur : l'homme avait des cheveux d'une couleur étrange, elle n'avait vu cela de son existence. Quand il posa son regard dans le sien, elle reçut comme un électrochoc. Il avait les yeux turquoises, les plus beaux que Karin n'ait jamais vus de sa courte vie !

- Merci, Monsieur, fit-elle en s'inclinant. Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant...

- Attendez, Mademoiselle... s'écria-t-il, tentant de la retenir.

Mais elle était déjà loin... Karin était complètement perdue. « Mais qui est-il ? Et que faisait-il dans le village ? » songea-t-elle, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre. Mais il lui fallait l'oublier, car jamais elle ne le reverrait... Cela la rendit triste... « Quelle idée ! Reprends-toi, idiote ! » se tança-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, pour son bien.

Au même moment, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée pensait que cette jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène l'avait émue. Il ne savait quoi en penser... Il ne pensait pas rencontrer une jeune fille comme elle, dans ce village loin de tout... Tout en réfléchissant, il rejoignit son cheval qui piaffait d'impatience.

- Calme-toi, Hyorinmaru... fit-il d'une voix douce. On rentre à la maison.

Le jeune duc Toshiro Hitsugaya, cousin du Roi, s'en alla doucement en direction de son manoir ancestral, laissant errer, de temps en temps, son regard turquoise dans le lointain, où la mystérieuse jeune fille aux yeux sombres avait disparu...


	2. Chapitre 1 - Deux ans après

**Chapitre 1 :**** 2 ans après...**

C'était la fin de l'hiver en fin d'après-midi et Karin grelottait dans sa petite maison non chauffée. Elle avait posé une maigre couverture sur ses épaules tremblantes. La jeune fille n'avait plus la force de se lever... Elle était allongée sur son lit et rêvait de son dernier repas correct. Depuis que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde – il y avait deux ans que ce drame était arrivé -, les jours étaient de plus en plus difficiles à vivre.

Très souvent, pour se donner du courage, elle repensait au jeune homme qu'elle avait vu, un peu après la mort de sa mère. Karin avait perçue, non sans surprise, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Or, les nobles, en temps normal, ne s'inquiétaient pas pour les pauvres gens comme elle qui avaient du mal à manger à sa faim.

Soudain, la jeune paysanne entendit du bruit devant chez elle. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas les hommes du village qui la harcelaient depuis la mort de sa mère. Karin n'avait pas idée de ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'elle mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment pour l'aider.

- Karin ? T'es là ? fit une voix dont elle reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire.

Il s'agissait en effet de Ichigo Kurosaki, son demi-frère. En effet, un mois après que sa mère avait quitté ce monde, elle apprit qu'elle avait un demi-frère quand il était venu frapper à sa porte, lui ayant tout expliqué, avec preuves à l'appui.

- Oui, je suis là, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ne bouge pas, j'entre, annonça son frère d'une voix autoritaire.

Habituellement, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé lui parler de cette manière, mais la jeune fille était trop affaiblie pour protester.

Quand Ichigo vit sa sœur allongée sur le lit, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Karin tenta de se relever un peu mais en vain.

- Tu sais, petite sœur... commença Ichigo

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me dire de venir vivre avec toi et ta femme ! s'énerva instantanément la jeune fille en se levant d'un seul coup pour faire face à son frère. Ça fait deux ans que tu me le sors !

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, Karin ? demanda-t-il calmement. Tu sais très bien qu'Orihime est d'accord pour te prendre avec nous...

Karin soupira, perdue. Elle ne savait que trop que sa belle-sœur avait accepté de la prendre chez elle. Mais, pour une fille fière comme elle l'était, cela lui pesait beaucoup d'accepter la charité de son frère.

- Tu gagnes quoi à toujours refuser comme tu le fais ? s'impatienta le jeune homme. Tu t'affaiblis de jour en jour et franchement, j'en ai assez ! Est-ce que tu sais ce je peux ressentir à te voir comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ichi-nii, lui répondit-elle, soupirant encore une fois.

À chaque que sa petite sœur l'appelait ainsi, il se sentait heureux. Le jeune homme voulait juste l'aider à mieux vivre. Quoi de plus normal pour un grand frère protecteur ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais, la rassura-t-il plus calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je serrai toujours là pour te protéger, tu le sais, non ?

Il fit asseoir Karin sur son lit et s'agenouilla devant elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes :

- En plus, j'ai largement assez de place chez moi pour t'accueillir, déclara-t-il, une lueur de persuasion de le regard. Si c'est du duc que tu as peur il ne faut pas. Il est différent des autres nobles qui se sentent supérieurs aux autres, il est humble et même prêt à rendre service.

Ichigo se releva et ajouta, comme pour achever de la convaincre :

- Il a même fait agrandir ma maison, sans que je lui demande car Orihime est enceinte et il a ajouté trois chambres, donc tu pourras en prendre une pour toi, Karin... Alors, accepte, je t'en prie ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir mourir de faim !

Deux choses avaient retenu l'attention de Karin, tandis que son frère lui parlait : d'abord son frère allait être papa et ensuite que le duc était différent des autres nobles... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point et son épuisement ne l'y aidait pas.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son frère et lui tapa l'épaule avec toute la force qui lui restait.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, petite sœur ? demanda Ichigo, interloqué.

- Tu aurais pu me dire avant que j'allais être tata, le tança-t-elle gentiment avec un large sourire sur les lèvres qui cachait très mal sa fatigue extrême.

Soudain son sourire s'évanouit. Un vertige s'empara d'elle, tout à coup, et la jeune paysanne luttait pour rester debout. Cependant, son frère, inquiet par le silence soudain de Karin, se tourna vers elle, et l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne chute brutalement sur le sol.

- Karin, tu m'entends ? s'inquiéta encore plus Ichigo, car sa sœur avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'à son lit en la trouvant vraiment trop frêle, où il la déposa délicatement. « Franchement, Karin, arrête de lutter comme ça, tu vois bien que tu es trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit » songea tristement Ichigo, restant aux côtés de sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas gagner à refuser mon aide obstinément, comme tu le fais ? Tu vas mourir de faim ! Et ça c'est trop dur à supporter, pour moi ! » s'énerva-t-il, _in petto_, tentant de réprimer ses larmes de frustration.

Quelques minutes plus tard – qui parurent interminables pour Ichigo, Karin gémit faiblement dans sa semi-inconscience et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son frère, penché au dessus d'elle, avec une lueur d'inquiétude qui assombrissait son regard noisette.

- Alors, petite sœur, tu es enfin revenue à toi ? soupira Ichigo, refoulant son intense soulagement.

- Je... crois que... oui, articula faiblement la jeune fille, encore dans le brouillard. Ichi-nii, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, peux-tu m'aider à me redresser ? Je n'y arrive pas toute seule...

- Attends une seconde, tu vas manger quelque chose pour te redonner des forces avant, lui annonça son frère. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une assiette de pommes de terre cuites qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de la fenêtre.

Ichigo avait rajouté du sel pour donner un peu de goût. Karin prit l'assiette avec reconnaissance et mangeait doucement, pour ne pas se rendre malade.

- Merci, souffla Karin, prise de vertiges de nouveau.

Son frère lui sourit sans lui répondre.

Une fois l'assiette vide, Ichigo la lui prit et la mit dans le bac pour faire la vaisselle. « Elle a repris un peu de couleurs, heureusement » pensa-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Tu as meilleure mine, petite sœur...

Karin, ayant récupéré des forces, se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait dans son jardin. « La neige recouvre entièrement le jardin de Maman », se dit-elle tristement.

Soudain la jeune fille dressa l'oreille en direction de la porte d'entrée. En effet elle avait entendu du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Karin n'était pas rassurée, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce son, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Ayant entendu lui aussi l'agitation devant la maison de sa sœur, Ichigo lui intima de ne pas bouger alors qu'il allait voir de quoi il s'agissait. À sa grande stupeur il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il s'agissait de son seigneur, le jeune duc Toshiro Hitsugaya, le cousin de Sa Majesté le Roi ! Il ignorait complètement la raison de sa visite impromptue. Et surtout comment avait-il su qu'il se trouvait précisément à cet endroit ? Vraiment étrange coïncidence...

Il vit un valet descendre du carrosse et venir frapper à la porte de Karin.

- Attends-moi ici, Karin, je vais voir...

Tandis que Karin acquiesçait, ne sachant que penser, elle vit son frère sortir et s'incliner devant un jeune homme qui venait de descendre du carrosse... Puis, elle eut comme une sorte de flash quand elle vit ses yeux turquoises... Turquoises !

Ce jeune homme ! Karin n'en revenait pas ! Le noble qui l'avait sauvée et le duc ne faisaient qu'un ! Elle le dévisagea, cachée derrière sa petite fenêtre, hypnotisée par ses yeux turquoises et ses cheveux d'argent. Il n'avait pas changé. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il la reconnaisse. La jeune fille se mit à écouter – non sans mauvaise conscience – ce qui se disait dehors.

- Alors, Kurosaki, avez-vous retrouvé votre petite sœur ? s'enquit le jeune duc, curieux de connaître cette sœur dont il avait souvent entendu parler.

- Oui, c'est chose faite, Votre Grâce, répondit respectueusement son grand frère, en se relevant au signe de son seigneur. Et elle accepte même de venir vivre avec moi...

Quand Karin entendit ces mots, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'avait rien accepté du tout !

- J'en suis heureux pour vous, mon ami, je sais combien vous vous inquiétiez pour elle, ajouta-t-il, une lueur de soulagement dans le regard.

Karin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un duc – différent du commun des mortels – avait appelé son frère son ami ! Elle se décida à sortir pour enfin se présenter convenablement à son sauveur. Ichigo la vit et lui prit la main, pour la rassurer :

- Votre Grâce, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Karin Kurosaki, annonça Ichigo en voyant sa sœur faire une révérence pour saluer le duc.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, jeune demoiselle, fit Toshiro en s'inclinant devant elle.

- Moi de même, Votre Grâce, fit Karin, un sourire timide aux lèvres en exécutant une révérence.

Ichigo était rassuré en voyant l'état de sa jeune sœur. Elle semblait être en meilleure forme qu'avant. Mais il la sentait un peu bizarre, il avait cru avoir vu ses lèvres trembler alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Serait-ce une illusion ? Il verrait bien plus tard. Cependant ce n'était pas le genre de Karin de montrer ses émotions, son frère ne le savait que trop.

Karin, en tout cas, ressentait de la tristesse et une autre émotion – qu'elle ne saurait définir – l'envahir en constatant que son sauveur l'avait oubliée... Elle ne savait que dire... La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son frère et remarqua qu'il avait vu son émotion. Elle se mit alors à regarder le sol, en se sentant ridicule de réagir de cette manière. Pourquoi être déçue ? Elle devait s'y attendre, un noble comme lui ne pouvait qu'oublier une jeune fille comme elle. La jolie brune se reprit et afficha une mine neutre en posant ses yeux noirs sur le cheval du duc.

Ichigo se demandait se qui se passait dans la tête de Karin, par moment. Pendant un instant, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer et là elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi cet étrange comportement ? « Elle me cache quelque chose, une chose qui aurait un rapport lointain avec le duc... Peu probable » songea-t-il fixant sa cadette des yeux.

- Karin, ça va ? fit-il sans la quitter du regard. Tu es bizarre...

La jeune paysanne poussa un soupir, elle se serait bien passée de cette question. Mais connaissant Ichigo, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. Donc il lui fallait le faire même si elle n'en avait aucune envie.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Ichi-nii, soupira Karin en levant la tête vers son frère. Je me rappelai simplement des souvenirs douloureux, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Même si je m'en serais bien passée, c'est vrai...

La jeune fille sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux donc elle baissa rapidement la tête car elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes voient ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais trop tard... Son frère se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Devant cette scène, le duc se sentit un peu de trop.

- Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit Ichigo d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle se cachait le visage contre le torse de son frère.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, refusant d'en parler. Le duc s'approcha lentement d'elle et déclara d'une voix d'où ne perçait aucune émotion :

- Vous devriez en parler à votre frère, vous savez, cela vous ferait du bien je pense.

- Merci Votre Grâce, répliqua Karin en se tournant vers lui. Mais c'est passé, tout va bien.

- T'en es sûre ? insista son frère.

Karin répondit par un hochement de tête positif. Elle retenait ses larmes avec peine. La jeune fille ne voulait plus pleurer devant le duc, cela ne se faisait pas. Pourtant, elle avait décidé de ne plus pleurer pour quoi que ce soit, après la mort de sa mère. Alors pourquoi cette envie incessante de le faire ? Karin ne voulait plus être faible pour qu'on ne s'inquiète plus pour elle. Elle devait devenir forte. Tenant fermement cette résolution, la jeune fille se tourna vers son frère en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut avec un sourire fragile qu'elle lui répondit :

- Oui, c'est bon.

Toshiro la regarda, tandis qu'elle parlait avec son frère.. Ses yeux pleins de larmes lui avaient fait penser à un ciel étoilé... Sans savoir comment c'était arrivé, il était ému par cette jeune fille, lui qui ne ressentait jamais rien. Sa peine avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait la sienne et il se sentit moins seul. Il voulait la connaître davantage mais il ne devait pas, se reprit-il. Une chose importante l'en empêchait. Et cette jeune fille trop pure et innocente souffrirait par sa faute car il se doutait qu'elle s'attacherait à lui plus qu'il ne le fallait. Et lui aussi.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller, annonça soudain Toshiro. Je suis attendu au château en début de soirée.

- Bien Votre Grâce, acquiesça son régisseur. Avez-vous besoin de moi ?

- Non Kurosaki, restez avec votre sœur, elle a besoin de vous, refusa diplomatiquement le duc en posant un regard appuyé sur la jeune fille.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, fit Karin en exécutant une révérence tandis que le jeune seigneur montait dans son carrosse.

- Merci, de même.

Après ces derniers mots, les chevaux commencèrent à avancer. Jusqu'à ce que le carrosse ne fut plus en vue, Karin ne le quitta pas des yeux car il emportait son sauveur.

- Bon maintenant que le duc est parti, tu m'expliques Karin ? J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe, exigea son frère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Karin soupira en fermant la porte de sa maisonnette derrière elle. Elle se doutait fortement qu'il allait lui poser la question mais elle choisit de faire l'ignorante.

- De quoi tu parles, Ichi-nii ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

La jeune fille partit s'asseoir sur son lit non sans entendre le soupir exaspéré de son aîné. Elle savait qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant.

- Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, Karin, s'impatienta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais très bien de quoi ou plutôt de qui je suis en train de parler.

- J'ai juste pensé à Maman et combien elle me manquait, c'est tout, dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Et je pense aussi à Yuzu, elle me manque, tu sais...

Yuzu était la sœur jumelle de Karin, son aînée de quelques heures. Quelques mois avant la mort de leur mère, elle avait quitté le petit village pour travailler dans un château en tant que soubrette. Elle leur envoyait de l'argent quand elle le pouvait pour les aider à mieux vivre. Mais Karin n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa sœur aînée depuis plus de deux mois et elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

En voyant la réelle détresse de sa jeune sœur, Ichigo s'en voulut. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi de façon étrange devant son jeune seigneur. Et il le saurait même si cela prendrait du temps. Et pourquoi était-elle si émotive ? Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Peut-être un trop plein d'émotions qui ne demandait qu'à sortir...

- Elle n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles ? s'inquiéta soudain Ichigo.

- Non aucune.

Karin soupira et parvint enfin à se calmer. Ichigo avait abandonné l'idée de la questionner pour le moment mais elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Il n'était pas homme à oublier facilement. Elle sentait son regard noisette peser sur elle et il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Elle le foudroya des yeux ses yeux sombres en grinçant :

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Ichigo.

Le ton présent dans la voix de sa sœur cadette alerta immédiatement le jeune roux. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être observée de la sorte mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

- Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui se passe et j'arrêterai, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, trancha la jeune paysanne d'un ton sec. J'en parlerai quand j'en aurai envie et pas avant.

Le caractère de Karin ne s'était pas bonifié avec l'âge, c'était certain, songea le jeune homme amusé. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien. Ce n'était pas une Kurosaki pour rien, se dit-il fièrement. Leur père aussi était comme cela, aussi ronchon et tranchant qu'eux deux quand il était plus jeune. Mais curieusement il s'était calmé et était devenu plus doux en vieillissant.

- Comme tu veux, mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas, petite sœur, la prévint-il.

- Ce serait trop te demander, c'est sûr, lança-t-elle moqueuse.

Soudain la jeune fille entendit Ichigo s'affairer dans la pièce. Mais elle ne put voir ce qu'il était en train de faire car elle se sentit faible et alla se coucher avant de tomber dans les pommes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? « s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières devenues lourdes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se dirigea vers sa sœur et constatait qu'elle s'était endormie. Décidément elle était encore bien faible, se dit-il tristement. Il la secoua pendant quelques secondes et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? le questionna Karin, encore un peu endormie.

- Je préparais tes affaires, lui répondit-il. Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui, je ne partirai pas sans toi, petite sœur, lui annonça Ichigo déterminé.

- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! s'écria la jeune fille en se redressant rapidement. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne venais pas avec toi !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Karin. Tu peux comprendre que j'en ai assez de te voir t'affaiblir de jour en jour ? Quel genre de frère je serais si je continuais à te laisser faire ? Dis-moi quel frère laisserait tomber sa sœur alors qu'elle ne va pas bien !

Les paroles dures d'Ichigo frappèrent la jeune fille avec force. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était autant inquiet pour elle. La colère et l'inquiétude transparaissait clairement dans sa voix. Karin entoura ses genoux de ses bras et baissa la tête en se sentant coupable. La brune savait que son frère avait raison mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour lui et sa femme. Il ne serait pas d'accord avec ses pensées, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Du côté du duc Toshiro Hitsugaya...

Le jeune seigneur était plongé dans ses pensées confuses. Quelle était cette émotion violente qui avait fait battre son cœur en présence de la jeune sœur de son régisseur ? C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et il ignorait comment le gérer. Une première pour lui qui avait emprise sur tout... Ses prunelles sombres comme une nuit sans lune ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Pourquoi un tel bouleversement dans sa vie alors qu'il allait bientôt se marier avec la femme que son père lui avait choisi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite. « Personne ne doit le remarquer » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Toshiro ne savait plus où il en était et c'était vraiment frustrant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ne plus y penser, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il sentit le carrosse ralentir, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Monseigneur ! l'avertit le cocher.

- Merci, mon brave, allez vous reposer, lui annonça Toshiro, qui désirait réfléchir avant la visite prévue de sa fiancée.

Le serviteur prit congé de son maître, et le jeune duc se retrouva seul. Il monta les marches du perron où il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur le majordome.

- Des choses se sont passées durant votre absence, Monseigneur, l'informa Shin, l'air grave.

- Quelles choses, Shin ? Vu l'expression de votre visage, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre... supposa le jeune seigneur, tandis que le majordome refermait la porte derrière son jeune seigneur.

Shin garda le silence un moment, comme pour choisir ses mots qui, il le savait, aller tout changer pour son jeune maître.

- En effet, Monsieur, lui confirma le majordome. Mademoiselle votre fiancée est passée, pendant votre absence et veut absolument vous parler, ajouta Shin.

Il se pencha légèrement vers Toshiro et lui chuchota à l'oreille, de façon à être entendu de lui seul :

- Et de vous à moi, Votre Grâce, elle m'a l'air remontée...

Toshiro poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas... Il confia son manteau et ses gants à son majordome qui lui indiqua que la jeune femme se trouvait dans le petit salon.

- Merci, Shin, je vais aller la rejoindre, dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la pièce indiqué d'un pas lent. Veuillez nous faire parvenir des rafraîchissements, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Bien, Monsieur, acquiesça Shin, un sourire à peine esquissé.

« Mon pauvre jeune seigneur... Sa fiancée ne le mérite pas » pensa-t-il, _in petto_. Il mériterait une jeune fille qui l'aimerait pour lui-même, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait faire avec. Poussant un soupir de frustration et de tristesse mêlées, le majordome alla faire porter les ordres du duc à la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, dans le petit salon...

Une jeune femme brune, un chignon sur le haut de la tête, était assise sur le canapé, où elle attendait son fiancé. Quand elle le vit entrer, quelques minutes plus tard, son exaspération était à son comble.

- Bonjour, Melle Hinamori, désolé pour mon retard, j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler, s'excusa Toshiro, hypocrite.

« Oh seigneur ! Comment vais-je tenir toute une vie à ses côtés ? » songea-t-il, désemparé. Il n'allait pas le supporter longtemps. Soudain, l'image de la sœur de son régisseur fit son apparition devant ses yeux. Pourquoi songeait-il à elle, à la fin ? Ce n'était pas du tout le moment !

- Vous m'en voyez désolée, mon cher duc, répliqua-t-elle, du tac au tac. Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour vous parler...

- Je vous écoute, mon amie, l'invita le duc.

Le jeune homme invita sa fiancée à s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que lui prenait place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Toshiro appréhendait ce que sa fiancée allait inévitablement lui annoncer, il ne voulait pas l'entendre...

Du côté du frère et de la sœur Kurosaki...

Un silence pesait dans la salle où ils se trouvaient. Ne supportant plus cela, Karin décida de mettre fin elle-même à ce silence de plus en plus désagréable :

- Tu m'en veux de ne rien te dire, c'est ça ? demanda Karin, anxieuse. Tout ça me fait peur, je ne sais pas si je peux le gérer. Tout comme je suis effrayée de partir de la maison où j'ai vécu avec Maman et Yuzu, soupira-t-elle perdue.

Sans répondre, l'interpellé fixait sa sœur cadette, ayant de la peine pour elle. En effet il était très difficile de quitter un endroit familier où le souvenir d'une personne disparue très chère à son cœur subsistait toujours, après plusieurs années d'absence.

- C'est normal d'éprouver ceci dans ce genre de situation, Karin, déclara enfin Ichigo, après plusieurs minutes de silence qui parurent interminables à sa jeune sœur. De toute façon, tu es une fonceuse, je sais que tu y arriveras... Et non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille perdue et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de la jolie brune.

- De toute façon, je serai toujours là pour te conseiller si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais, la rassura-t-il. Ainsi qu'Orihime... Tu ne seras plus seule, tu as retrouvé une famille à présent.

Ichigo détailla sa sœur de la tête aux pieds d'un air entendu et déclara, péremptoire :

- Il faudrait songer aussi à recouvrer la santé, parce tu es très faible, Karin, et je ne te laisserai pas plus longtemps dans cet état pitoyable.

A ces mots, Karin tressaillit. Elle savait pertinemment que son frère avait raison, mais c'était dur à entendre de sa bouche. La jeune fille détestait se sentir faible par-dessus tout, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié... Mais, avec difficulté, elle se ressaisit pour répondre, hésitante :

- Bon, j'accepte... de venir habiter... avec toi et Orihime...

Qu'il était dur pour elle de mettre sa fierté de côté de cette manière, mais Karin n'avait plus le choix. C'était soit mettre sa fierté de côté et vivre au côté de son frère et sa belle-sœur ou alors laisser sa fierté prendre le dessus sur le reste et se laisser mourir de faim dans sa misérable maisonnette ouverte aux quatre vents...

Ichigo connaissait sa petite sœur mieux que quiconque : il savait à quel point point c'était difficile pour Karin de faire taire son orgueil et qu'elle n'aimait pas dépendre de qui que ce soit.

Karin voyait son frère se lever et se diriger vers elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était perdue dans un autre monde, plus clément... Mais, voyant qu'elle perdait pied, la jeune fille se ressaisit brusquement et interrogea Ichigo sur ce qu'il était en train de faire avec le sac qu'il avait préparé avant leur dispute.

- Je vais mettre tes affaires dans le carrosse, petite sœur, annonça-t-il, l'air de rien. Tu pars avec moi aujourd'hui, Karin, répéta-t-il, en lui faisant face soudainement. Je ne peux plus te laisser ici, c'est trop dur, fit le jeune homme pour la convaincre car il sentait qu'elle trouvait toujours cela trop tôt.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna la jeune paysanne dans un soupir.

- En effet, trancha Ichigo d'un ton ferme et définitif. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire à te voir mourir de faim de cette façon, fit-il en sortant de la maison avec son maigre bagage.

Karin savait que quand son frère parlait de cette manière, rien au monde – même pas sa femme – ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Elle se résigna donc à partir, non sans un gros pincement au cœur à l'idée de laisser derrière elle tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec sa mère.

- Bon, tout est prêt, Karin, déclara son frère, un soupçon d'anxiété dans la voix. On peut y aller maintenant...

- Attends, juste un instant, le pria la jeune fille, les yeux larmoyants. Je voudrais juste... dire au revoir à Maman... avant de partir avec toi...

- Très bien, petite sœur, compatit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Je t'attendrai à l'extérieur devant le carrosse, l'informa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Tandis que son grand frère sortait de la maison afin de mettre son peu de bagages dans le carrosse, Karin regardait tout autour d'elle en espérant avoir un signe de sa mère disparue. Un signe qui lui dirait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. La jolie brune ne savait plus où elle en était et le fait que le duc était en réalité celui qui l'avait aidée autrefois ne l'aidait pas. En effet, Karin détestait les nobles qui se moquaient de la misère des paysans comme elle, sa sœur et sa mère...

Pourquoi le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya serait-il si différent ? Mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que le jeune duc aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoises puisse être comme les autres... Elle le sentait sincère dans ses paroles.

- Maman, est-ce que je fais le bon choix ? Est-ce que je suis sur le bon chemin ? demanda la jolie brune à sa mère. Ai-je raison de vouloir suivre Ichi-nii ?

Soudain, Karin sentit une présence apaisante dans la pièce. On aurait que sa mère approuvait son choix...

La jeune fille entendit une voix douce et familière résonner dans sa tête :

- Ma fille, ta vie est entre tes mains, fais ce que bon te semble et sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi...

Karin serrait sa main contre son cœur, soulagée de la savoir avec elle. Avec un dernier sourire baigné de larmes, la jeune adolescente sortit de la maisonnette, avec la sensation qu'une page de sa vie était définitivement tournée.

Ichigo lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter dans le carrosse. Une fois sa sœur installée confortablement avec une couverture sur les genoux, il grimpa à son tour, ferma la porte et fit signe au cocher que le moment était venu de partir.

La voiture se mit en marche et Karin, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, regardait s'éloigner la maison de son enfance, celle où elle avait toujours vécue. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées elle tourna la tête pour regarder devant elle, pour entrevoir l'avenir qui se profilait devant ses yeux. La jeune fille ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais une chose était sûre : une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour elle.

Une demi-heure après, Ichigo, tout en regardant d'un air attendri sa petite sœur qui s'était endormie peu après leur départ, s'interrogeait toujours sur ce que Karin pouvait bien lui cacher. En présence du duc, ses yeux sombres avaient brillé d'un étrange éclat puis après quelques secondes, la tristesse avait remplacé cette lueur. Plus il y pensait et moins il comprenait. À quoi est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser pour se sentir mal en quelques secondes ? Décidément cette histoire était de plus en plus étrange... « Karin, que me caches-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en silence en laissant son regard errer vers le paysage enneigé.

Dans une maison sombre et lugubre, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire qui ne montrait rien de son visage interrogeait ses hommes.

- Alors vous l'avez trouvée ?

Sa voix d'outre-tombe fit frissonner ses interlocuteurs tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur son ''trône''. Cependant l'un d'eux s'avança vers lui et plaça un genou à terre en signe de respect. La réponse qu'il allait apporter à son seigneur et maître ne lui plairait pas, c'était certain.

- Non toujours pas Maître, mais nous avons remarqué que le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki semblait assez impatient. Mes hommes le suivent à la trace et viendront me faire leur rapport d'ici ce soir, répondit respectueusement le jeune homme blond, craignant la colère de son maître.

Le dit maître se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce afin de contenir sa colère. Il se tourna brusquement vers son subordonné qui sursauta en le sentant si proche de lui.

- Si demain vous ne savez toujours pas où elle se trouve, vous savez ce qui vous attend, le menaça le maître en pointant son doigt vers lui. Disparaissez !

Tandis que ses hommes prenaient congé presque en courant, le Maître retourna sur son trône et pensa à voix haute :

- Où es-tu, petite Kurosaki ? Tu manques à ta sœur et elle se ferait une joie de te revoir...

Un rire machiavélique s'éleva dans la pièce. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer le jeu.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une nouvelle vie commence

**Chapitre 2 :**** Une nouvelle vie commence**

Après un long voyage qui fut éprouvant nerveusement pour Karin – du moins au début car elle réussit à s'endormir –, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison d'Ichigo et Orihime. La jolie brune resta un instant complètement immobile. En effet, elle n'imaginait pas du tout que la maison du régisseur était aussi belle !

Ichigo ouvrit la porte du carrosse et donna la main à sa sœur pour l'aider à descendre. En voyant l'expression de son visage, le jeune homme se disait, avec satisfaction, que l'effet voulu était réussi. Derrière eux, le cocher prenait le sac de Karin pour le donner à Ichigo, qui le prit aussitôt en le remerciant.

- De rien, Monsieur, c'est Monsieur le duc qu'il faut remercier, déclara le cocher, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien, je rentre au manoir, Monsieur Ichigo, à bientôt !

Ichigo esquissa un petit sourire au cocher qui fit avancer les chevaux au trot pour rejoindre la demeure de son maître. Se tournant vers sa sœur, toujours immobile devant la porte d'entrée, il esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Karin, tout va bien ? l'interrogea-t-il, même s'il devinait d'avance la réponse.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à une si belle demeure. Elle ne savait comment réagir. La maison de son frère était magnifique, sur deux étages. Le jardin qui l'entourait était immense, des parterres de fleurs pas encore écloses entouraient la maison. « Ce doit être magnifique au printemps » songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Ichi-nii, le rassura-t-elle avec un instant de retard, en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

- Je me doute petite sœur mais rentrons à l'intérieur, Orihime doit nous attendre avec impatience, lui rappela Ichigo, ramassant le bagage qu'il avait déposé au sol à côté de lui.

- Je te suis, répliqua Karin, sa surprise enfin passée.

Son frère ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Son émerveillement ne connut plus de bornes tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui fermait la porte derrière lui. Tout en enlevant son manteau, Ichigo ne lâchait pas Karin du regard.

- Franchement Ichi-nii, je suis soufflée, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- Viens avec moi, l'invita-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille emboîta le pas de son frère et le suivit au salon. Cette pièce comportait un canapé noir entourés de deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Une table basse en verre était positionnée devant. La pièce était grande et lumineuse avec ses murs parmes et ses grandes fenêtres.

Là, assise dans un fauteuil se tenait Orihime, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Karin pour la prendre dans ses bras. Karin, émue aux larmes, l'enlaça en retour. Elle se disait qu'elle avait gagné une vraie famille, elle qui se sentait si seule. Un frère et une sœur, que demander de plus ? Elle songea à Yuzu qui elle n'avait pas cette chance.

- Alors Karin, ça va depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit-elle de sa douce voix.

- Mieux, ça c'est sûr, avoua la jeune fille, suivant Orihime sur le canapé où elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Et moi alors ? Pas le droit à un câlin ? se lamenta Ichigo en couvant sa femme du regard.

Celle-ci se leva aussitôt et l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue chez lui. Elle vit Ichigo poser délicatement sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa bien-aimée. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver vraiment assortis, leur bonheur sautait aux yeux de tous quand ils étaient dans la même pièce... Elle se détourna pour sécher discrètement l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue.

Le couple se tourna vers Karin et alla la retrouver sur le canapé d'où elle n'avait pas bougé. Ichigo et Orihime prirent place chacun à côté de la jeune fille et l'enlacèrent.

- Tu vas bien petite sœur? demanda le jeune homme en voyant sa sœur essuyer ses larmes.

- Mieux Ichi-nii, souffla Karin.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ichigo se leva pour aller voir, tandis que sa femme s'installait plus confortablement aux côtés de sa belle-sœur. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Ichigo revint dans le salon.

- Je dois me rendre au manoir, Sa Grâce m'a fait demander, annonça-t-il, un peu triste de devoir les laisser toutes les deux.

- Vas-y alors, l'encouragea Orihime. Karin et moi, on va trouver une occupation, ne t'en fais pas...

- Oui, mais ça m'embête de vous laisser seules alors que Karin vient d'arriver, soupira-t-il un peu déçu.

- T'en fais pas Ichi-nii, on va bien trouver une occupation comme a dit Orihime il n'y a pas deux minutes, le rassura sa sœur en le poussant vers la porte pour le faire sortir. Allez à plus tard, Ichi-nii !

La jeune fille referma la porte au nez de son frère qui ne revenait pas de l'audace de Karin. Quand celle-ci revint dans le salon, elle posa ses prunelles sombres sur Orihime et vit qu'elle se retenait de rire. N'y tenant plus, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

- On... est méchante, tu... sais, souffla Karin avec peine.

- Oui mais tu as vu sa tête comme moi, il n'en revenait pas, répliqua sa belle-sœur, un peu calmée.

Orihime se leva en incitant Karin à faire de même. La jeune fille obtempéra sans mot dire

- Je vais te faire visiter la maison, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Karin. On commence par quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo était dans le carrosse qui l'emmenait vers le manoir du duc. Quelle était la raison d'une telle convocation ? Le caractère urgent qu'elle avait le perturbait, Toshiro Hitsugaya n'était pas homme à se laisser déborder par une situation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le voilà enfin arrivé à destination. Le jeune homme fut accueilli par Shin, le majordome, qui affichait une mine sombre. Ichigo commençait vraiment à se demander si quelque chose de grave n'était pas arrivé.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivé, on vous attendait avec impatience, lâcha le majordome, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Sa Grâce vous attend dans son bureau, l'informa-t-il, tandis qu'Ichigo lui confiait son manteau.

- Merci, Shin, je vais le voir tout de suite, annonça le jeune homme roux, l'appréhension montant d'un cran. Inutile de m'accompagner, fit-il quand il vit le majordome lui emboîter le pas.

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du duc, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune régisseur s'arrêta devant une énorme porte à double battant derrière laquelle se trouvait le bureau du duc. Le blason de la famille ducale, un dragon blanc de glace, y était représenté.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il frappa soudain à la porte.

- Entrez ! entendit-il de l'autre côté.

Ichigo pénétra dans la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, pour éviter des indiscrétions. Il vit son jeune seigneur assis à son bureau, se tenant la tête entre ses mains, le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Mais qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit à ce point désespéré ?

- Votre Grâce ? Monsieur Toshiro ? l'appela Ichigo, devant lui.

Hitsugaya secoua la tête, et reprit instantanément ses esprits. Le jeune duc posa son regard turquoise sur son régisseur, semblant inquiet. Il soupira et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Vous êtes venu, Kurosaki ? Merci...

- Dès que j'ai eu connaissance de votre requête, Monsieur, indiqua le roux, perplexe. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez abattu...

Le cousin du Roi garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Il invita son régisseur à venir le rejoindre sur le canapé où il était installé.

- Ma fiancée est venue me voir, annonça le duc de but en blanc.

- Melle Hinamori ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Ichigo.

En effet, la jeune femme venait rarement voir son fiancé, alors le fait qu'elle a jugé important de se déranger rendait le régisseur consterné. Que voulait-elle ?

- Elle est restée mystérieuse à propos du sujet, mais j'ai senti quelque chose qui n'allait pas, se confia Toshiro.

- Comment était-elle, si je peux me permettre ?

- Comme la plupart du temps, aussi aimable qu'à l'ordinaire, répondit le duc. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui me gênait, je ne saurais dire quoi exactement, ajouta-t-il, perdu.

- C'est étonnant que votre fiancée se soit dérangée, fit remarquer Ichigo, réfléchissant à toute allure. Peut-être voulait-elle vous parler de la date du mariage...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage du duc se fermer. Il aimait donc si peu sa fiancée ? Cela ne l'étonnait guère car il n'avait plus éprouvé de sentiments depuis la mort tragique de ses parents. Son seigneur n'était pas homme à se laisser emporter par des émotions qui étaient pour lui inutiles.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Kurosaki, lâcha le duc, les yeux fixés sur lui. Plus la date approche, plus je cherche un moyen d'y échapper...

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien et se sentait même un peu gêné de la confession du duc. Il n'était pas habitué à parler de choses personnelles avec lui, alors pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de se confier ?

Pourquoi refuser de se marier, alors qu'il ne trouvait rien à y dire, quelques mois plus tôt ? À moins qu'une autre jeune fille soit la raison de ce revirement... Le duc était fébrile, c'était la première fois que le régisseur voyait son seigneur dans tel état de nervosité.

- Pourtant vous étiez d'accord, quelques mois plus tôt, fit remarquer justement Ichigo.

- Je le sais mais depuis j'ai appris à la connaître et ce que j'ai pu voir ne me plaît pas, répliqua Toshiro.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, lui, savait depuis le départ que cette jeune femme n'était pas faite pour son seigneur. Mais, il n'avait alors pas le droit de donner son opinion, le père du duc était encore de ce monde.

Cette Mademoiselle Hinamori paraissait trop douce et gentille pour être honnête. Pourtant elle était plutôt agréable à regarder : des petit yeux marrons mutins, une petit nez retroussé, de beaux cheveux noirs avec des légers reflets violets toujours attachés en chignon, ni trop grande ni trop petite et plutôt bien proportionnée. Mais une lueur étrange dans son regard ne lui plaisait pas. Ichigo se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour vous aider, soupira le régisseur, peiné. Mais peut-être puis-je vous aider à vous changer les idées ?

Toshiro se leva, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Plus les jours passaient, plus il avait des difficultés à le supporter. « Père, pourquoi m'avoir choisi une telle fiancée, vous qui ne vouliez que mon bonheur ? » ne cessait-il de se demander. Il savait par avance qu'il n'allait pas trouver le bonheur auprès de cette jeune femme.

- Dîtes toujours, mon ami... murmura le duc, en le regardant.

Karin ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant la maison et Orihime ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par son enthousiasme. La jeune femme rousse s'arrêta devant une porte et invita la jolie brune à en faire de même.

- Voilà ta chambre, Karin, lui annonça sa belle-sœur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tu peux y aller, fit-elle en remarquant la soudaine nervosité de la jeune fille.

Retenant son souffle, Karin ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre et resta sur le seuil, estomaquée. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce qui devait faire la grandeur de son ancienne maison. Elle avança timidement vers ce lit et toucha les draps et couvertures qui l'habillaient. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour apercevoir ensuite une grande armoire en bois massif, le même que celui du lit.

- C'est beaucoup trop, Orihime, protesta Karin. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite que vous me donniez tout ça !

L'interpellée secoua la tête, comme pour balayer les protestions de la sœur de son mari. Ichigo l'avait prévenue que Karin n'allait pas accepter tout cela, et lui avait demandé de convaincre sa sœur de le faire, par n'importe quel moyen.

- Tu n'as rien à faire pour le mériter, Karin, tu es la sœur d'Ichigo, il est normal pour nous de t'aider tu sais...

- Mais je... commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par la main d'Orihime.

- Mais rien Karin, trancha sa belle-sœur, d'une voix étonnement ferme.

La rousse prit le bras de la brune et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle. Son regard gris était empreint d'une grande tristesse et de détermination mêlées. Orihime ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Karin à refuser toute l'aider qu'on voulait lui apporter. Elle en aurait le cœur net...

- Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours l'aide qu'on te donne ? Tu nous fais souffrir en refusant car tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu te sentes mieux... expliqua la jeune femme d'Ichigo.

Karin resta silencieuse en entendant la souffrance contenue dans la voix de sa belle-sœur. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle les rendait malheureux à cause de son fichu orgueil. La jolie brune avait du mal à abdiquer sa fierté, mais elle le ferait si cela pouvait rendre ses proches fiers d'elle.

- C'est d'accord, murmura la jeune fille, vaincue.

- Merci, Karin, souffla Orihime, du soulagement contenu dans la voix. Maintenant repose-toi jusqu'au dîner, tu en as besoin... fit-elle observer, un regard entendu.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse de Karin et s'éclipsa avant que celle-ci ne put dire un mot. Elle poussa un soupir car elle s'attendait à cela. La jeune fille en avait assez de se reposer, elle ne faisait que cela !

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Karin n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Au moins une dizaines de robes – si ce n'était pas plus – pendaient sur des cintres, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La sœur d'Ichigo n'était pas le genre de filles à s'extasier devant un bout de tissu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le coup de foudre pour toutes ces robes. Mais qui pouvait bien les avoir choisies pour elle ? Son frère bien sûr ! Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de sa part...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Karin était assise et songeait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le matin même. Elle se sentait encore un peu perdu au beau milieu de cet environnement auquel elle n'était pas encore habituée.

Soudain le doux regard clair de sa sœur jumelle vint la hanter. « Que se passe-t-il, Yuzu ? Pourquoi ne donnes-tu plus de nouvelles ? » La jeune sœur d'Ichigo se mit à faire les cent pas tout en pensant à l'endroit pourrait être son aînée de quelques heures.

Puis, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, la brune revit devant elle le visage de Sa Grâce le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ses yeux turquoises et ses cheveux de neige n'étaient vraiment pas communs, Karin en avait des frissons en y repensant. Mais que lui avait-il fait, pour qu'elle y repense sans arrêt ? « Il est temps de te reprendre, Karin, jamais il ne s'intéressera à quelqu'un comme toi ! » se fit-elle remarquer douloureusement.

- Bon, que faire ? Je ne vais pas rester dans cette chambre à tourner en rond, je vais devenir folle, si ça continue ! s'emporta la jeune fille comme un lion en cage. Il faut que je m'occupe, mais comment ?

En relevant la tête, la sœur d'Ichigo vit une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse. Elle se leva donc et sortit prendre l'air.

- Ça fait du bien !

La jeune fille prit place sur une chaise longue et s'allongea pour se détendre. La vue sur le jardin enneigé l'apaisait et le soleil qui brillait lui apportait une douce chaleur et du réconfort. Sa vie avait été entièrement chamboulée et il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses repères. Peu après, Karin s'endormit et se mit à rêver à des prunelles turquoises et des cheveux blancs.

- Après-demain soir, ce sera bon pour vous ? s'enquit Ichigo.

- Oui, mon ami, acquiesça Toshiro Hitsugaya, soulagé d'avoir pu se confier un peu. Il faut que votre femme soit d'accord...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, le rassura immédiatement son régisseur. Orihime est toujours ravie de vous recevoir et vous le savez...

Le jeune duc ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la mention du nom de la femme de son employé. Il était vrai qu'il était toujours bien accueilli chez les Kurosaki, et qu'Orihime l'appréciait beaucoup et inversement.

- Dans ce cas permettez-moi de me retirer, Votre Grâce, fit Ichigo en s'inclinant devant lui.

- Bien sûr, accepta le jeune seigneur. Vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver votre femme et votre sœur...

- En effet...

- Bonne soirée, mon ami !

- De même pour vous, répliqua Ichigo, en fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui, afin de le laisser seul.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière son jeune régisseur, Toshiro poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se prit la tête en ses mains. Le jeune homme revit soudain très nettement le visage de Karin Kurosaki, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et ses prunelles sombres, devant ses yeux. Mais qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à la faire sortir de sa tête ?

Entendant un bruit sourd à l'entrée de son manoir, le jeune duc se leva et alla à la rencontre de ses serviteurs qui étaient tous à la porte.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, enfin ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer la raison de ce vacarme ?

Ayant remarqué la présence de leur jeune maître, les serviteurs se turent instantanément, sans répondre à sa question. Celui-ci, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce silence soudain. Mais en s'approchant de l'entrée il vit un homme qui s'inclina.

- Votre Grâce, j'ai une missive urgente à vous remettre, fit-il respectueusement en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Le jeune seigneur la prit sans répondre, vraiment intrigué par ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il la rangea dans la poche de sa redingote en se disant qu'il la lirait plus tard quand il serait seul.

- Merci, lança le jeune duc une expression neutre sur le visage.

Le valet s'inclina et partit en direction de son cheval, qui l'attendait. Une fois que l'homme fut hors de vue, il intima à ses employés de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, ce qu'ils firent non sans commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul dans la bibliothèque de son manoir, il s'installa confortablement sur un sofa et prit le temps de déchiffrer le nom de l'expéditeur de cette lettre.

- Mais... c'est.. impossible..., balbutia Hitsugaya, perdu et choqué.

Pendant ce temps, sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges réfléchissait. Quelle mouche pouvait avoir piqué le duc pour qu'il songe à rompre ses fiançailles ? Mais il avait remarqué que son seigneur n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette... Cela devait le travailler énormément pour que cela se répercute sur son état physique. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'aider mais il comptait bien y arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lorsque sa maison fut en vue, Ichigo poussa un soupir de frustration et de soulagement mêlés. « Déjà arrivé ? » s'étonna-t-il. Le carrosse s'immobilisa pour le jeune régisseur puisse mettre le pied à terre.

- Merci, et bon retour, dit-il, pressé de retrouver sa femme et sa sœur.

- De rien Monsieur Ichigo, c'est un plaisir et à bientôt !

Une fois le cocher reparti, le jeune homme passa la porte de sa maison et se rendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Orihime, seule, qui préparait le dîner. La jeune femme avait senti son époux arriver et ne fut pas surprise de sentir ses bras puissants entourer sa taille.

- Déjà rentré ? s'étonna-t-elle, car elle pensait que ça durerait plus longtemps, comme souvent avec le duc.

- Eh oui, répondit Ichigo en la lâchant pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé...

- Tu me connais bien, le taquina-t-elle, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Rejoins-moi dans le salon quand tu auras fini et je t'expliquerai, lui proposa son mari. Et au fait, où est Karin ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Orihime sourit devant cette manifestation d'instinct protecteur qu'elle connaissait bien car elle le subissait aussi. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, au contraire...

- Elle est dans sa chambre, je lui ai dit de se reposer même si elle n'en était pas vraiment ravie, le rassura la jeune femme.

Ichigo, soulagé, sourit à sa femme – oui, un vrai sourire – et se rendit dans le salon pour attendre sa bien-aimée toujours aussi curieuse.

Dans une chambre à l'étage une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se réveilla soudain. Karin ne reconnaissait pas cet pièce, elle était complètement perdue puis elle se souvint qu'elle logeait à présent chez son frère et sa femme. La jeune fille ne se lassait pas de la beauté de cette pièce. Mais elle se reprit et descendit rejoindre Ichigo et Orihime qui discutaient dans le salon.

Ichigo, apercevant sa sœur, lui sourit et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

- Alors la marmotte, enfin réveillée ? la taquina-t-il tandis que la dit marmotte alla s'installer sur un fauteuil, en face d'eux.

- C'est bon, Ichi-nii, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment.

Son grand frère savait très bien qu'elle détestait qu'on l'embête quand elle venait de se réveiller, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire quand même. La jeune fille poussa un soupir discret, devant l'obstination d'Ichigo.

Un gargouillement se fit entendre, pas vraiment discret. Karin rougit aussitôt et baissa la tête, devant cette manifestation bruyante de sa faim.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de dîner, annonça Orihime en faisant mine de regarder la pendule indiquant dix-neuf heures pile, pour ménager la fierté de sa belle-sœur.

- En effet, répliqua son mari entrant dans son jeu. Tu viens, Karin ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle, encore honteuse.

Une fois tout ce petit monde installé, Orihime remplit les assiettes tout en regardant Karin du coin de l'œil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire discrètement alors qu'elle gardait la tête baissée.

Karin, quant à elle, ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle savait très bien que c'était une réaction normale mais elle se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise.

- Bon appétit !

La voix d'Ichigo la ramena à la réalité et la jeune fille retourna la politesse. Elle commença à manger doucement et fut étonnée que ce soit si délicieux. En effet, elle savait par Ichigo qu'Orihime cuisinait parfois des plats étranges. Rien que de l'imaginer elle esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Une fois le repas terminé, Karin se leva et débarrassa la table sans tenir compte des protestions de son frère et de sa femme. Ichigo soupira de frustration car il savait pertinemment que sa sœur n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Pour cela elle était comme lui, se dit-il, amusé. Quand la jeune fille avait enfin terminé, elle vit son frère lui faire signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur le canapé avec Orihime car il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer.

- Bon, je dois vous faire part de quelque chose que le duc m'a dit avant que je ne parte de chez lui, commença Ichigo, un peu hésitant.

Karin sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine aussitôt qu'elle avait entendu parler du duc. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? C'est vraiment énervant ! T'es qu'une idiote, Karin Kurosaki ! » se tança-t-elle durement. La jeune fille fit un effort pour se concentre sur ce que disait son frère.

- Alors, voilà... reprit-il avec un regard en direction de sa sœur. Sa Grâce nous invite tous les trois au bal qu'il organise samedi de la semaine prochaine et a insisté pour que nous passions la nuit sur place, annonça Ichigo, appréhendant l'explosion.

Karin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une fille comme elle, à une soirée mondaine ? C'était franchement ridicule ! Et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le dire à son frère.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! balança la jeune fille, sur les nerfs. Vous me voyez, moi, à une soirée où ces gens de la noblesse se réunissent ? C'est ridicule ! Et je ne connais rien de la vie en société, je vais me faire ridiculiser en public !

La jeune fille s'interrompit en voyant le regard peiné de sa belle-sœur. Karin comprit qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça mais c'est de la folie pure...

- On est là pour t'aider et t'enseigner ce que tu as besoin de savoir, répliqua Orihime, triste pour la jeune fille.

- En une semaine, c'est trop juste, s'entêta Karin.

- Bon Karin, je pense que ça suffit, maintenant ! s'énerva Ichigo, n'y tenant plus. On le sait tout ça, reprit-il plus doucement, après quelques secondes de silence surpris. Mais on va tout faire pour réussir...

Karin n'y croyait pas vraiment mais elle allait au moins essayer pour faire plaisir à son frère. Quand elle lui dit qu'elle était d'accord pour tenter le coup, elle le vit soupirer... de soulagement ? Sans doute.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune fille était dans son lit et pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette folle journée. Puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Toshiro Hitsugaya, ses prunelles turquoises et ses cheveux de neige. « Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter Karin ! Il est noble, tu es roturière...Aucune chance ! » Sitôt cette pensée formulée, la jolie brune sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi... Enfin, il était plus que temps de dormir, à présent. La jeune fille s'installa donc confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges et troublants où le duc tenait la première place.

À l'extérieur de la maison, une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre épiait la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Enfin je t'ai retrouvée, ma douce Karin... Attends-moi, j'arrive...

L'homme replaça correctement la capuche qui était descendue de quelques millimètres – gardant ainsi l'anonymat – et s'enfonça profondément dans la nuit, avec la Lune pour seul témoin.

_- Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna la jeune fille._

_ - Je voulais vous parler, avoua un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._

_ Elle ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise en le voyait s'approcher et passer sa main dans sa chevelure noire. Les sensations que cette main faisaient naître en elle effrayaient et troublaient la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui mais le jeune homme la rattrapa facilement._

_ - Je vous fais peur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. _

_ La fierté de la brune lui interdisait de lui dire que oui, il lui faisait peur. Elle se borna donc à secouer négativement la tête._

_ - Alors pourquoi vous éloigner de moi ? lança-t-il taquin._

_ Elle ne sut quoi répondre pour ne perdre la face devant lui. Il enfonça son regard turquoise dans ses prunelles noires. La jolie brune fut instantanément noyée dans ses yeux captivants où pouvaient se lire des émotions comme l'envie, la confiance... Puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le jeune homme pencha sa tête vers elle et..._

Karin se réveilla brusquement, des gouttes de transpiration coulant le long de son dos. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images inopportunes qui s'attardaient dans sa tête. « Mais c'était quoi ce rêve ? »

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et prit une douche tiède pour se réveiller complètement. Elle se sentait si bizarre, le rêve qu'elle avait fait devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose... « Arrête d'y penser ! Cela ne veut absolument rien dire ! » se blâma-t-elle durement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parvienne à l'oublier et rapidement, sinon son cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Une fois douchée et habillée, Karin descendit rejoindre sa belle-sœur dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Voulant donner un coup de main, elle fut arrêtée par Orihime qui, d'un geste, lui intima de retourner dans la salle à manger non sans un sourire.

- Bonjour Karin, bien dormi ?

Ichigo entra dans la salle à manger à son tour et sourit à sa sœur, déjà assise à sa place.  
- Oui, merci Ichi-nii et toi ?

- Comme un loir..., répondit-il en s'installant en bout de table.

Orihime entra dans la pièce et déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ichigo annonça une nouvelle qui fit l'effet d'une bombe à Karin.

- Petite sœur, j'ai engagé un professeur vu que tu as peur de te ridiculiser samedi prochain... Et il arrive dans une heure pour te donner ton premier cours.

La jeune fille resta hébétée un instant, puis son caractère emporté reprenant le dessus, elle s'écria énervée :

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Alors comme ça, je n'ai pas le temps de me faire à ma nouvelle vie, j'ai déjà des leçons ?

Elle se leva et bouscula sa chaise pour se rendre, furibonde, dans sa chambre.

- C'est n'importe quoi, cracha-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle partait, Orihime ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ichigo, un air triste sur le visage. Elle comprenait la réaction de Karin d'un certain sens. Sa vie a complètement été chamboulée et un autre bouleversement aussi soudain lui était insupportable. Ce qui était logique...

- Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus diplomate, Ichigo, lui reprocha sa femme, doucement. Ça ne te ressemble pas de la mettre devant le fait accompli de cette manière.

Le jeune homme roux soupira, il savait très bien que sa femme avait raison mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se montrer patient.

- Je vais tenter de lui parler et toi tu va travailler, tu vas être en retard, lui rappela Orihime.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! sursauta-t-il soudain en remarquant l'heure bien avancée. À ce soir, Orihime, fit-il en l'embrassant. Tu salueras Karin pour moi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas...

Quand son idiot de mari passa la porte d'entrée pour se rendre au manoir, Orihime se dirigea dans la salle à manger où elle commença à débarrasser la table. Mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage donc la jeune femme rousse monta pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle trouva la porte de la chambre de Karin ouverte en grand. La brune était penchée sur la rambarde du balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle semblait pensive, mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien réfléchir ?

- Karin ?

Celle-ci se retourna rapidement, surprise d'entendre la voix de sa belle-sœur alors qu'elle était supposée ranger la salle à manger. La femme d'Ichigo s'avança et s'appuya elle aussi sur la rambarde, rejoignant ainsi la jeune fille.

- Tu veux en parler ? l'interrogea Orihime d'une voix douce. Je ne te force à rien tu sais, tu es libre de refuser...

- Non je veux bien t'en parler, souffla Karin, exténuée. De quels cours parlait mon frère ? Tu le sais ? s'informa-t-elle, curieuse et déboussolée à la fois.

Orihime se retourna sans répondre et invita la brune à la suivre. Quand elle furent toutes les deux installées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Karin, la rousse consentit enfin à lui répondre franchement :

- Tout ce qui fera de toi une jeune fille apte à apparaître en société sans provoquer la moquerie des personnes mal intentionnées... Donc tu apprendras comment tenir une conversation, tu apprendras aussi à danser, comment utiliser les nombreux couverts... Enfin ce genre de choses...

- Danser, moi ? Et bien, on n'a pas fini de rire ! s'exclama Karin, pas vraiment surprise de ce programme. Tu as appris à danser, toi aussi ?

Orihime sourit car cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qui dataient du temps où elle avait rencontré Ichigo pour la première fois.

- En effet, répondit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est d'ailleurs à un bal comme celui-ci que j'ai rencontré ton frère pour la première fois...

- Raconte-moi, supplia Karin. Ichi-nii ne m'a jamais expliqué comment vous vous êtes rencontrés...

- Très bien Karin..., accepta Orihime, les yeux dans le vague. Alors voilà...

Flash Back, 3 ans auparavant :

_ En pénétrant dans la salle de bal, la jeune fille remarqua tout de suite une jeune homme avec une couleur de cheveux étonnante. On ne pouvait pas le manquer... _

_ - Quelle couleur de cheveux étrange, je n'ai jamais vu cela... pensa-t-elle. Bon, il faut que je rejoigne mon frère !_

_Aussitôt cette résolution prise, Orihime le chercha pendant quelques minutes et le trouva en pleine discussion avec le fils du duc, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Sora la remarqua tout de suite et lui fit signe de les rejoindre._

_ - Te voilà petite sœur, murmura-t-il à son oreille, soulagé. Monseigneur, je vous présente Orihime Inoue, ma sœur cadette, fit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son interlocuteur. Orihime, voici le fils de Sa Grâce le duc, Monsieur Toshiro Hitsugaya..._

_ - Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle, assura le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises en s'inclinant devant elle._

_ - Moi de même Monseigneur, répondit la jeune fille intimidée, exécutant une révérence parfaite._

_ Soudain tandis qu'elle se relevait, elle vit s'approcher le jeune homme roux de tout à l'heure. Il s'arrêta pour dire un mot dans l'oreille du jeune seigneur. Puis tournant la tête, il vit enfin la jeune fille. Orihime rougissait sous son regard chaud et mystérieux._

_ - Bonjour Ichigo, tu vas bien ? fit Sora, esquissant un sourire amusé en voyant la scène._

_ - Oui, merci Sora et toi, comment vas-tu ? répondit le dit Ichigo, s'arrachant à la contemplation de la jeune fille avec difficulté._

_ Orihime gardait la tête baissée, de peur que quelqu'un ne remarque son trouble intense. Puis elle entendit la voix de son frère s'adresser à elle. Elle reprit ses esprits et concentra son attention sur les paroles de son frère._

_ - Orihime, je te présente Ichigo Kurosaki, le jeune régisseur du duc et mon ami..._

_ - Enchantée Monsieur, dit-elle timidement en exécutant une révérence._

_ Ichigo ne lâchait pas cette jeune fille du regard. « On dirait un ange tombé du ciel » songea-t-il, émerveillé._

_ - Ichigo, je te présente ma petite sœur, Orihime Inoue, acheva Sora, ne lâchant pas une miette de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, ravi._

_ - Ravi de faire votre connaissance, jeune demoiselle, s'inclina Ichigo, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Voilà donc la sœur dont j'ai souvent entendu parler..._

_ Sora et le fils du duc regardaient ce qui se passait sans les interrompre. Un sourire à peine esquissé naquit sur le visage de Toshiro en voyant le régisseur de son père dans cet état de faiblesse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi..._

_ - Vous voyez ce qui se passe comme moi, Monseigneur ? chuchota-t-il sans se faire entendre de sa sœur et de son ami._

_ - En effet mon ami, répondit le jeune homme, amusé. Il ne serait pas étonnant de voir un mariage dans votre famille dans peu de temps..._

_ - Vous avez raison..._

_ Ichigo et Orihime étaient toujours dans leur monde et rien, semblait-il, ne pouvait les ramener à la réalité._

_ - Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda un Ichigo plein d'espoir._

_ - Volontiers..._

_ Une valse se fit entendre soudain. Le jeune homme roux en était ravi. Il prit doucement la main de la jeune fille et la conduisit sur la piste de danse._

_ Orihime était dans les nuages. Ses pieds bougeaient tout seuls, elle ne les contrôlait plus. Les sensations envoûtantes que le contact de cet homme faisaient naître en elle étaient dévastatrices. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments avec un autre cavalier que lui. Orihime se sentait si bien dans ses bras, elle ne voulait plus partir._

_ Ichigo, lui, ne lâchait pas des yeux sa cavalière, éblouissante dans sa robe verte. Elle dansait merveilleusement bien, légère comme une plume. Il éprouvait des sensations inconnues, mais qui ne lui déplaisaient pas, au contraire. Mais qu'avait donc cette fille de plus que les autres ? Un instinct de protection s'empara soudain de lui comme jamais auparavant. « Mais que m'arrive-t-il, à la fin ? »_

_ La musique s'arrêta soudain, et les deux jeunes gens reprirent pied dans la réalité. Ichigo ramena sa jolie cavalière à son frère qui patientait avec le fils du duc sur les rebord de la piste de danse. Il lâcha sa main à regrets._

_ - Vous nous avez donné un beau spectacle, assura Toshiro._

_ - En effet, renchérit Sora avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait._

_ Orihime rougit à la vue de ce sourire. Elle savait que ce sourire-là signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises._

Fin Flash Back

Quand elle acheva enfin son récit, Orihime poussa un soupir de bien-être. Ces souvenirs faisaient toujours naître en elle des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler. La jeune femme posa son doux regard sur Karin.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Ichi-nii pouvait être aussi étonnant, commenta la brune, pensive.

- En effet, répliqua la rousse, un sourire doux sur le visage.

Orihime laissa son regard dériver sur la pendule au dessus de la porte de la chambre et sursauta brusquement.

- Karin, ton professeur de danse sera bientôt là, annonça-t-elle paniquée.

Ces paroles donnèrent des frissons à la jeune fille. Elle avait complètement oublié ces fichus cours !

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva la sœur d'Ichigo. J'avais complètement oublié ces fichus cours ! (NDA : Merci Karin je viens le faire remarquer. Karin : toi tu te tais et tu continues d'écrire. Moi : oh c'est bon calme-toi.)

Orihime ne songea pas à la reprendre car elle savait que cela allait l'énerver davantage. Elle descendit rapidement préparer la venue du professeur tandis que Karin pestait intérieurement contre son frère bien-aimé. « Il va m'entendre quand il va rentrer ! » Elle rejoignit sa belle-sœur à contrecœur en espérant que le calvaire ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

Arrivée dans le salon Karin remarqua la présence d'un homme brun plutôt agréable à regarder, assis sur un fauteuil en sirotant une citronnade fraîche. La brune ne put retenir un sourire amusé, elle reconnaissait bien là la gentillesse légendaire d'Orihime.

Quand celle-ci entendit les pas de Karin dans le salon, elle alla rapidement les rejoindre. L'homme se leva quand il vit que la maîtresse des lieux était revenue. « Il est galant, un bon point pour lui » songea Karin, amusée.

- Karin, je te présente Shuuhei Hisagi, ton professeur de danse, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire tendu. Monsieur, voici Karin Kurosaki, votre élève.

Orihime espérait en effet que la jeune fille ne s'énerve pas contre ce jeune homme. Avec soulagement, elle vit Karin sourire et le saluer.

- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Karin, s'inclina le dénommé Hisagi.

- Moi de même, assura la jeune fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La jolie brune se dit soudain que ce cours n'allait pas être barbant, en fin de compte.

Le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya ne savait plus il en était, il était complètement perdu. Heureusement que son régisseur était là, il savait que c'était une personne de confiance.

- Votre Grâce, je vous ramène le rapport sur l'enquête des détournements d'argent dont vous avez été victime, annonça Ichigo, posant le dossier sur le bureau du jeune seigneur.

- Très bien, merci Kurosaki, lâcha distraitement Toshiro, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi penser de son jeune seigneur. Il restait toujours dans ses pensées, son domaine ne l'intéressait plus. Il voulait l'aider mais ne savait comment y parvenir.

- Monseigneur ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

En entendant la voix d'Ichigo, Toshiro secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il posa son regard turquoise sur le visage inquiet de son régisseur, et consentit à lui répondre, d'une voix lasse :

- Excusez-moi, Kurosaki, ça ne va pas très bien aujourd'hui, je suis un peu ailleurs...

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Vous voulez rester seul, peut-être ?

- Non ça ira, refusa le duc. Remettons-nous au travail...

Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans le dossier qu'Ichigo avait ramené un peu plus tôt. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fiancée du duc. Ichigo était stupéfait de cette visite. Le duc, quant à lui, gardait un visage neutre. « Que vient-elle faire ici ? » pesta intérieurement Toshiro.

- Monseigneur je dois vous parler, c'est urgent ! annonça Hinamori, sur les nerfs.

Ichigo ne dit rien, ce n'était pas son rôle mais quelque chose dans cette visite surprise le dérangeait. Habituellement la jeune femme se faisait toujours annoncer mais pas cette fois... Que voulait-elle ?

- Que se passe-t-il, mon amie ? s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Un problème ?

- En effet... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre car elle avait remarqué la présence d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci se leva rapidement et s'adressa à son seigneur d'un ton à la fois désolé et pressé :

- Monseigneur, je vous laisse avec Mademoiselle, je serai dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi...

Toshiro acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que le jeune régisseur sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir esquissé une courbette à l'intention de la jeune femme. Une fois seul avec sa fiancée, le jeune homme se sentit mal mais le cacha au fond de lui.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Au son de la voix de son fiancé, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau.

- Alors, voilà...

Au même moment, Orihime lisait le message que son mari lui avait fait parvenir à l'instant :

_« Orihime, je voulais te prévenir que j'ai invité le duc à _

_manger à la maison demain soir... Il a besoin de se changer les idées..._

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, sinon on remet ça à plus tard..._

_Ton mari qui t'aime,_

_Ichigo. »_

A la vue de ce message, la jeune femme sourit. Elle ne refuserait jamais d'inviter le duc et Ichigo le savait très bien. Surtout qu'en plus apparemment il n'allait pas bien.

Soudain elle vit Karin et le professeur revenir de la salle de cours, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant les deux femmes :

- Madame Kurosaki, je tiens à vous dire que cette jeune fille apprend très vite, elle est vraiment douée, la complimenta-t-il.

- J'en suis très heureuse, répliqua Orihime, ravie que sa belle-sœur soit aussi attentive.

- Je reviendrai donc demain à la même heure comme c'est convenu, dit-il, souriant. Bonne journée, mesdames !

Après une dernière courbette, le jeune professeur sortit de la maison. Karin, épuisée, prit place sur le canapé du salon en soupirant. Orihime prit place à côté d'elle et lui demanda, curieuse :

- Alors ça s'est bien passé, on dirait ?

- Oui en effet, souffla la jeune fille. Il m'a dit que j'avais un talent caché pour la danse...

La femme d'Ichigo esquissa un sourire en entendant cette réponse. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Karin apprécie autant les cours de danse. Mais elle en était ravie, au contraire. Au moins elle ne serait pas rebutée par ces cours-là...

- Bon le déjeuner est près, on passe à table dans dix minutes, le temps de te rafraîchir si tu veux, déclara Orihime de sa voix douce.

- Merci !

Karin monta aussi vite qu'elle le put dans sa chambre et changea de vêtements. Elle passa ensuite dans sa salle de bain passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Quand elle eut fini, la brune descendit rejoindre Orihime dans la salle à manger.

Elles mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Orihime prit la parole pour annoncer :

- Karin ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai reçu un message de la part de ton frère ce matin, et il me disait qu'il avait invité le duc à dîner avec nous demain soir...

A la seule mention du duc, Karin se sentait toute chose et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais la jeune fille reprit très vite ses esprits pour ne rien montrer du trouble qui l'avait envahie. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'Orihime avait tout vu mais elle ne dirait rien pour ne pas mettre la brune dans l'embarras.

- D'accord, après tout je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, lança Karin, un peu déboussolée.

Orihime ne savait pas quoi penser des paroles de la jeune file. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas ravie de cette nouvelle, alors qu'elle en était troublée, un instant plus tôt... « Non, je dois me faire des idées » songea la jeune femme.

- Que se passe-t-il, Karin ? demanda-t-elle soudain soucieuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question de la part de la rousse. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Cependant elle prit sur elle pour répondre à sa belle-sœur :

- Non, ce n'est rien Orihime...

- D'accord, fit-elle d'une voix moyennement convaincue.

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leur repas dans le silence. Karin ne comprenait pas sa réaction par rapport à ce qu'Orihime lui avait dit plus tôt. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas honnête ? En réalité, elle avait trop peur de ses propres sentiments... « Je suis pathétique ! » se fustigea Karin en colère contre elle-même. La jeune fille ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments étranges pour le duc depuis qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie.

– Tu as fini Karin ? entendit-elle Orihime lui demander.

La brune releva la tête et regarda sa belle-sœur dans les yeux. Elle vit que celle-ci lui souriait en attendant sa réponse.

- Oui, c'est bon merci... Attends, je vais t'aider !

- Merci mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas... assura Orihime.

- D'accord mais n'en fais pas trop, conseilla Karin gentiment.

La jolie brune monta donc à toute vitesse dans sa chambre qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle s'allongea sur lit et ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Soudain sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le visage de Toshiro Hitsugaya apparut devant elle. « Ça devient vraiment agaçant ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, à la fin ? » s'énerva-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Karin se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre encore fermée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, pensant que prendre l'aire lui serait bénéfique.

Pendant ce temps, chez le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya...

« Enfin, elle est partie », soupira intérieurement le jeune homme en posant ses yeux turquoises sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur sa fiancée. Il se demandait sans cesse comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Toshiro sortit du bureau pour rejoindre son régisseur qui devait toujours être dans la bibliothèque. En effet il vit le roux sourire devant ce qui paraissait une photo.

- Kurosaki ? l'appela doucement le duc.

Il le vit sursauter brusquement au son de sa voix et se tourner vers lui, un regard étrange.

- Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, s'excusa Ichigo, penaud.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ami, lâcha le jeune seigneur.

Ichigo vit le duc s'asseoir sur le sofa et l'inviter à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme obtempéra et remarqua la colère et la résignation sur le visage de son maître. Quels événements avaient-ils pu le mettre dans cet état ? Enfin il le saurait bien assez tôt, songea-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il Monseigneur ? Vous semblez soucieux..., souligna le roux, vaguement inquiet.

- C'est juste que ma fiancée me tape sur les nerfs, répliqua Toshiro, nerveux. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de me parler du mariage... De vous à moi, je m'en passerais bien... souffla le jeune homme.

Ichigo retint un sourire amusé. Il était vrai que Melle Hinamori remettait souvent ce sujet sur le tapis... Mais la cérémonie avait lieu dans deux mois et demi, ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

- Je vous comprends Monseigneur, compatit Ichigo. C'était exactement pareil avec Orihime un mois avant notre mariage. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir en place, se souvint-il avec tendresse.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du duc qui ne put se retenir d'imaginer la scène. La femme de son régisseur ne manquait pas d'énergie, il fallait le dire... Mais une grande différence subsistait néanmoins. Il en fit aussitôt part au roux :

- J'imagine, rétorqua Toshiro. Mais il y a une différence entre nos deux mariages...

Le duc s'interrompit soudainement et soupira de frustration. Il pensa à son père qui voulait ce mariage, mais n'avait-il pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire ?

- Vous aimez votre femme, tandis que moi je supporte à peine la présence de ma fiancée, lança-t-il d'une traite.

Le régisseur resta silencieux devant la confirmation de ses soupçons. Il voyait très mal son seigneur passer toute une vie aux côtés d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

Toshiro se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qui donnait sur l'arrière cour et remarqua soudain que la nuit tombait. « Sombre, comme mon cœur... » pensa-t-il tristement sans rien laisser paraître de ses tourments.

Dans la cuisine du manoir, les commentaires sur l'étrange comportement du duc allaient bon train. Les serviteurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de plaindre sincèrement leur jeune maître d'avoir une fiancée pareille.

- Alors t'en dis quoi, Aika ?

La dite Aika était une des femmes de chambre du château. Brune aux yeux verts, petite et menue, cette jeune femme ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, néanmoins.

- Je crois que notre seigneur n'est pas ravi à l'idée de se marier avec cette pimbêche d'Hinamori, lâcha la femme de chambre. Elle ne le mérite pas...

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la soutint Shin, le majordome. C'est le genre de femme qui ne vit que pour la position sociale et tout ce que ça peut lui rapporter, condamna-t-il sans appel. Et notre seigneur ne sera pas heureux avec une femme comme elle...

- En effet, soupira Miyako, la cuisinière en chef. C'est quelqu'un de sensible sous ses dehors froid et hautain, elle va le rendre malheureux...

Tous soupirèrent de tristesse. Ils se demandaient pourquoi feu Sa Grâce avait choisi une telle fiancée pour son fils unique, c'était à devenir fou.

- Dans deux mois cette pimbêche sera la nouvelle duchesse... souffla Kuna, une autre femme de chambre. Je crois vraiment que nous sommes dans une belle galère, les amis...

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises avec une duchesse pareille... Tous retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations sans pour autant oublier ce qui les attendaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, Karin annonça à son frère et sa belle-sœur qu'elle sortait quelques instants pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne. Une fois dehors elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

- Il fait vraiment bon ce soir...

La jeune fille soupira d'aise. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien, Ichigo et Orihime s'occupaient de tout.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, elle vit un banc au bord d'un lac où la neige avait fondu et décida de s'asseoir quelques instants, pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, Karin entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher d'elle. « Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi être partie aussi loin aussi ? » se tança-t-elle. Mais avec stupéfaction elle vit s'approcher d'elle le beau visage du duc Toshiro Hitsugaya. La jeune fille ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir dans cet endroit, et aussi tard en plus.

- Désolé Melle Kurosaki, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa le jeune homme, contrit.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tard...

La jeune fille ne montrait rien mais en réalité elle tremblait. Le choc de cette rencontre faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle.

- Je pourrais en dire autant de vous... Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure tardive ? s'enquit Toshiro, un peu curieux, il fallait l'avouer.

Karin leva ses yeux sombres vers le ciel étoilé et prit la parole :

- Je voulais simplement profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne, Votre Grâce, et mes pas m'ont conduite plus loin qu'il ne le fallait, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée en voyant que le jeune seigneur prenait place à ses côtés..

La brune se sentait brûler sous le regard de glace de son interlocuteur. Quelle coïncidence tout de même... Si on lui avait dit qu'elle rencontrerait le duc lors de sa promenade solitaire, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Mais vu qu'il était là, autant profiter de sa compagnie...

Un silence apaisant s'installa sans que rien ne veuille le rompre. Ils étaient installés sur le banc, regardant le ciel sans prononcer un mot. Ils profitaient tout simplement du calme...

Toshiro observa la jeune sœur de son régisseur à la dérobée. Avec sa longue chevelure de jais, ses yeux sombres comme la nuit et sa peau aussi pâle que la Lune, elle était magnifique. Il se dégageait d'elle une simplicité qui lui donnait l'envie d'apprendre à la connaître davantage. Avec elle, pas de faux semblant, il se sentait enfin lui-même...

Soudain, le jeune homme rompit le silence.

- Vos cours se passent bien ?

Karin tourna son visage vers lui et fut happée par la profondeur de ses prunelles turquoises. Elle esquissa un sourire timide puis consentit à lui répondre :

- Oui je crois... En tout cas, je dois avouer que la danse me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

- Ravi de l'entendre, assura le duc sans la lâcher des yeux.

Le jeune duc se dit que son comportement laisser à désirer. En effet, il bavardait avec la sœur de son régisseur et il savait à quel point celui-ci était protecteur. Et raison de plus, il était fiancé nom de nom ! À une femme qu'il n'aimait pas certes mais le fait était là.

- Je vais sans doute me montrer indiscret et vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre si ça vous gêne...

- Que voulez-vous me demander, Votre Grâce ?

- Avez-vous un prétendant ?

Karin était interloquée. Mais pourquoi diable lui posait-il une telle question ? Mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à cacher donc elle lui répondit, avec un soupçon de surprise dans la voix :

- Non, pas du tout !

En entendant la réponse de la jeune fille, Toshiro se sentit comme soulagé bien qu'il en ignorait la raison.

- Personnellement je suis fiancée à une jeune fille de la noblesse, lâcha le jeune seigneur d'une traite.

Le duc ne lâchait pas la jeune fille du regard, attendant de voir sa réaction. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ses mains trembler ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas...

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Karin manqua un battement. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant. C'était un duc et un duc devait se marier pour assurer sa descendance.. Alors pourquoi cette tristesse insondable ? La jeune fille se reprit tant bien que mal et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Toutes mes félicitations, fit-elle en contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix. La date de la cérémonie est-elle déjà arrêtée ?

- Oui c'est exact, soupira le duc. Elle aura lieu dans deux mois et demi.

Le ton de sa voix intrigua beaucoup Karin. On aurait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas ce mariage... Mais elle se faisait probablement des idées.

- Je vais me retirer, annonça la jeune fille. Mon frère doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir...

- En effet, confirma le duc. Je vais vous raccompagner jusque chez votre frère...

- Comme vous le souhaitez, fit Karin en souriant même si le cœur n'y était pas. Comme ça nous pourrons parler encore un peu..

- C'est vrai, acquiesça le duc.

Tandis qu'ils se mirent à marcher, Toshiro se disait qu'il avait dû rêver. La jeune fille semblait aller bien... Mais il n'avait pas oublié que ses mains tremblaient, à moins que ce ne soit la fraîcheur de l'air qui avait provoqué ces tremblements. Il la vit frissonner de nouveau. D'autorité le jeune homme posa sa veste sur les épaules frêles de sa compagne.

- Voilà, vous aurez moins froid...

- Je vous remercie Monseigneur, mais vous...

- Je n'ai pas froid, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, les voilà arrivés à destination. Karin redonna la veste au duc en le remerciant une nouvelle fois.

- Je vous en prie, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je vous dis à demain soir, au dîner ?

- Oui, alors à demain soir...

Aussitôt que la porte d'entrée s'était refermée sur Karin, Hitsugaya reprit la route vers son manoir en se disant que cette jeune fille était bien différente de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Elle l'intriguait de plus en plus...


	4. Chapitre 3 - Relation tendue

**Chapitre 3 :**** Relation tendue**

Karin était adossée contre la porte d'entrée et retenait vainement ses larmes. Il était fiancé ? À ces pensée, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, claqua la porte et s'affala sur son lit, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour les dissimuler à Ichigo et Orihime.

« Franchement, ma pauvre Karin tu es ridicule ! Il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils ! » se moqua-t-elle amèrement. Elle sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain moussant comme elle en rêvait. La brune ne comprenait pas la raison de ses larmes, elle ne ressentait rien pour le duc... Alors pourquoi éprouver de la tristesse à cette annonce ? Une fois le bain prêt, elle s'immergea dedans en laissant juste la tête hors de l'eau et réfléchit sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir son visage de la tête ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable, Karin, souffla-t-elle encore plus perdue qu'avant.

Le bain à la rose la détendait peu à peu. Quand elle sortit enfin du bain une demi-heure plus tard, son corps était relaxé mais son esprit continuait toujours à se poser des questions. Décidément cet homme lui faisait trop d'effet pour son propre bien. La jeune fille enroula son corps fin dans une grande serviette mauve et se sécha les cheveux avec une autre plus petite pour tenter de passer à autre chose.

- Où es-tu Yuzu ? J'aurais tellement besoin de tes conseils...

Dans le salon Ichigo et Orihime se regardèrent, étonnés par le comportement de Karin. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'elle était à l'extérieur ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois qu'elle pleurait, Ichigo, soupira sa femme.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir aussi, tu sais...

- T'as une idée sur ce qui aurait pu se passer toi ?

- Non aucune, marmonna le roux en se levant du fauteuil.

Orihime le fixa en de demandant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Son regard déterminé ne laissait présager rien de bon et il valait mieux qu'elle s'en occupe elle-même.

- Attends Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- C'est pas évident ? Je vais lui demander ce qui se passe, voyons, commença à s'impatienter son mari.

La belle-sœur de Karin lui attrapa le bras et fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Orihime savait que la brune ne dirait rien à son frère et qu'il allait s'énerver, donc autant qu'elle y aille elle-même. Karin se confierait peut-être plus facilement à une femme comme elle.

- Lâche-moi Orihime, j'y vais tout de suite, annonça son mari en libérant doucement son poignet.

- Non Ichigo, c'est moi qui vais y aller, soupira la jeune femme. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de se confier à une autre femme et tu es un homme, mon chéri.

- Non sans blague, la taquina-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Mais je suis son frère, pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ?

- Elle te connaît, voilà pourquoi. Si ce qu'elle te dit ne te plaît pas, tu vas t'énerver.

- N'importe quoi, bougonna le roux. Je sais rester calme.

Sa femme ne répondit pas et l'enlaça tendrement en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle sentit les bras d'Ichigo l'entourer et la serrer contre elle. Orihime aimait cette sensation d'être toujours protégée, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

- D'accord je te la confie, moi je monte me coucher, consentit soudain Ichigo en la relâchant.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, fit-elle taquine en lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps.

Quand son mari partit enfin se coucher, Orihime monta les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Karin, en espérant qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Elle colla son oreille à la porte pour s'en persuader et une fois qu'elle entendit un bruit, elle frappa doucement à la porte.

Dans sa chambre Karin broyait du noir sans parvenir à se changer les idées. Habituellement, l'eau parvenait à l'apaiser mais pas cette fois apparemment. Soudain elle entendit frapper deux coups légers à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se leva et partit ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater la présence de la femme de son frère ! Que venait-elle faire ici à cette heure tardive ?

- Je peux entrer ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Bien sûr, souffla Karin ne sachant que penser de cette visite nocturne. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Orihime referma la porte derrière et alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait en invitant la jeune fille à faire de même. Celle-ci soupira, sous le regard amusé de la rousse et la rejoignit enfin sur le lit. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne prennent la parole. Ce silence pesant était trop pour Karin qui prit la parole d'une petite voix :

- Tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, soupira Orihime, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ta promenade, Karin ?

À l'entente de cette question, la jolie brune retint sa respiration. Elle savait très bien où sa belle-sœur voulait en venir mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était pour ménager sa fierté.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas de quoi je veux parler, ton frère et moi t'avons entendue rentrer et il nous a semblé percevoir des bruits de sanglots, annonça doucement la femme d'Ichigo pour ne pas la brusquer.

Oh non ! Mais quelle poisse, se dit Karin. Elle n'avait pas été assez discrète sur le moment. Mais comment faire tourner ça à son avantage sans se faire prendre ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire diversion, ou du moins ne pas révéler la vraie raison de ses pleurs... Elle dirait une autre vérité moins difficile à révéler.

- Je songeais à ma mère, répondit enfin Karin, des sanglots dans la voix. Si tu savais comme elle me manque...

Orihime sourit tristement sans répondre et prit la brune dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait de ça... Mais tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait faire pour elle, c'était être présente et la soutenir comme elle le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Karin se leva et alla en direction de la fenêtre. Elle regardait tristement le ciel couvert de nuages. Il était vrai que sa mère lui manquait encore énormément et elle ne savait que faire pour combler cette cruelle absence.

- Merci Orihime, chuchota-t-elle sans la regarder.

- Je t'en prie, ma chérie, c'est normal, répondit la femme d'Ichigo avec un sourire. Je vais te laisser te reposer, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien.

- Bonne nuit...

Alors que la jeune femme rousse fermait la porte derrière elle, Karin poussa un soupir de soulagement et de douleur mêlés. Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur quand elle avait appris le mariage imminent du duc ? Pour elle, il n'était personne mis à part son sauveur deux ans plus tôt. Mais c'était le seul lien qui les unissaient, et en plus il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Rien d'étonnant. La jeune fille se coucha dans son lit en soupirant encore une fois et se dit qu'elle allait passer une nuit d'enfer.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, Karin se sentait plus fatiguée que jamais. On aurait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit et c'était le cas. Ses pensées avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et ce n'était qu'au petit matin qu'elle put finalement trouver le sommeil. Tout était encore embrouillé mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et se leva pour se diriger dans sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche qui la réveillerait définitivement. Mais avant qu'elle ne put atteindre la salle d'eau, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer Orihime rapportant un plateau.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin, Karin ? s'enquit la jeune femme en le posant sur le lit.

- Disons que ça peut aller...

-Tiens, je te laisse ça ici, ça va te requinquer, fit la rousse en désignant le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé.

- Merci Orihime, déclara Karin avec un sourire.

- Et surtout ne tarde pas trop, ton professeur arrive dans à peine deux heures, lui rappela sa belle-sœur avant de sortir de la chambre.

En soupirant bruyamment, la brune retourna vers son lit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle prendrait son bain après. Tandis qu'elle mastiquait un morceau de pain beurré, la jeune fille se mit à songer tristement que c'était le soir même que le duc était invité à dîner. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle montre avoir été affectée par la nouvelle de son mariage. « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas Karin ? » songea-t-elle, narquoise.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle se dirigea – pour de bon, cette fois – dans la salle d'eau afin de se préparer pour son cours de danse. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, le beau visage froid de Toshiro Hitsugaya apparut devant ses yeux. Karin secoua violemment la tête pour faire partir cette image inopportune. Décidément, plus le temps passait et plus elle pensait à lui. Pourquoi, bon sang ? La jeune fille en avait par dessus la tête et en plus, elle ne voulait pas le voir au dîner. Que la vie était compliquée !

L'eau du bain coulait sur elle comme pour la débarrasser des choses inutiles, la chaleur réussissait à la calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voilà sortie de la baignoire. Elle enfila ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible et descendit à toute vitesse dans le salon rejoindre Orihime qui devait l'attendre. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense aux cheveux de neige et aux yeux turquoises du duc mais heureusement, le cours de danse allait l'aider à penser à autre chose.

- Tout va bien Karin ? s'inquiéta soudain Orihime en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Le bain m'a requinquée, assurai-je en souriant.

- Tant mieux alors, soupira la rousse, du soulagement dans la voix. Ne cherche pas ton frère, il est parti au château de bonne heure et reviendra ce soir en même temps que Sa Grâce, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Orihime ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pendant sa promenade nocturne mais elle pensait avec raison que quelque chose ou quelqu'un aurait pu bouleverser Karin d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tout cas, la sœur de son mari semblait en effet aller mieux que la veille au soir, même si elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

- Je m'en doutais, fit la jeune fille en réprimant un soupir de résignation. Et tu sais à quelle heure ils vont arriver, Orihime ?

- En début de soirée, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit-elle en se levant soudain du canapé. J'ai entendu du bruit, je vais voir ce que c'est...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Karin vit sa belle-sœur aller précipitamment à l'entrée dans le but de vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un. La brune ne fut pas surprise de remarquer la présence de son professeur de danse au côté de celle-ci lors de son retour dans le salon. Elle se leva et salua son professeur avec une révérence tandis que lui s'inclinait.

- Comment va mon élève en ce si bon matin ? demanda Hisagi en se relevant.

- Bien merci et vous ?

- Très bien.

Il enleva son manteau et le passa à Orihime qui attendait juste à côté de lui. Une fois débarrassé de son vêtement, le professeur fit face à Karin et lui dit :

- Et si nous commencions le cours ?

- Volontiers !

Les politesses échangées, la jeune sœur d'Ichigo se dirigea avec Hisagi dans la grande salle réservée au cours de danse de la jeune fille. Tandis que Karin se préparait mentalement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le petit orchestre que le couple Kurosaki avait fait appeler pour leur donner ses instructions. Sa tâche accomplie, il revint auprès de Karin pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour ce cours.

- Voilà, je vous propose de revoir la valse en premier temps, vu que c'est celle que vous maîtrisez le mieux. Ça vous va ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors commençons.

La musique commença à résonner dans la grande pièce. Le professeur et son élève se déplaçaient avec grâce et légèreté sur la piste de danse. On aurait dit que la brune avait fait cela toute sa vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, la musique cessa. Les deux danseurs se saluèrent et Karin attendait avec une appréhension dissimulée l'avis de son professeur.

- Pour ce qui est de la valse, je crois que vous la maîtrisez à présent.

Un sourire ravi illumina le visage de l'élève qui ne croyait pas avoir réussi. On pouvait lire du soulagement dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Mais il faudra tout de même continuer à la pratiquer pour ne pas perdre ce que vous avez appris, continua Hisagi d'une voix sérieuse.

- Rien de mieux que la pratique !

- En effet...

Le cours continua encore pendant plus d'une heure avant de faire une pause bien méritée. Au bout de ce laps de temps, les deux danseurs étaient à bout de souffle. Sur une petite table, Karin vit qu'Orihime avait apporté des rafraîchissements ainsi que des petits gâteaux. Elle avait dû penser qu'ils en auraient besoin après l'effort. La jeune fille la reconnaissait bien là et elle eut un sourire amusé. Karin et son professeur allèrent s'asseoir sur le petit canapé et mangeaient tout en parlant. Puis tout à coup, Hisagi aborda un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? À un certain moment du cours, vous m'avez parue ailleurs...

- Des pensées désagréables, rien de plus, assura la jeune fille voulant en rester là.

Le jeune homme retint un soupir en entendant la réponse laconique de son élève. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien aperçu pendant un cours instant un voile de souffrance sur le visage de Karin. Mais que cachait-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivée ?

- Quelle est cette souffrance que vous portez en vous ? lâcha soudain Hisagi sans détourner les yeux de son élève. Que vous est-il arrivée dans votre vie ?

La réaction de Karin ne déçut pas le brun qui s'y attendait. Elle était choquée et ne bougeait plus du tout en gardant le silence. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux noirs sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. La jeune sœur d'Ichigo ne voulait pas que son professeur les remarque mais c'était trop tard. En voyant le visage étonné de celui-ci, Karin se résolut à lui parler de sa vie sans tout lui dire évidemment.

- Je suis née dans une famille pauvre et j'ai une sœur jumelle, Yuzu. Ma mère avait très peu de moyens mais nous parvenions à vivre tant bien que mal, commença-t-elle son récit.

- Et votre père ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, souffla la jeune fille. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Isshin Kurosaki, qu'il a un caractère étrange mais d'après mon demi-frère, c'est un homme bon.

Karin s'interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment. Quand cela fut fait, elle reprit son histoire :

- Avec ma jumelle, nous étions très proches. Nous pouvions nous comprendre sans même avoir besoin de se parler... Puis il y a deux ans et demi de ça, elle a trouvé un travail et est partie de la maison... Ma sœur nous envoyait de l'argent pour nous aider à vivre correctement...

- Pourquoi parlez-vous de votre sœur jumelle au passé ? s'étonna le brun.

- J'y viens justement, annonça la jeune Kurosaki d'une voix chevrotante. Six mois après son départ de la maison, notre mère rendit l'âme dans son sommeil et je me suis retrouvée seule dans la maison où j'ai grandi...

Des larmes de tristesse coulèrent sur les joues de Karin qui n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Ce souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux pour elle, décidément. Elle qui croyait pouvoir en parler plus ou moins calmement... La brune continua son histoire malgré ses larmes :

- A peine deux mois après le drame, mon frère m'a retrouvée. Jusqu'à ce moment, j'ignorais que j'avais encore de la famille mise à part ma sœur... J'ai été vraiment surprise quand je l'ai appris.

- Vous ignoriez l'existence de votre frère ? Étonnant...

- N'est-ce pas ? soupira la jeune fille en baissant la tête. J'avais des nouvelles de ma sœur deux fois par mois environ. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, je n'en reçois plus aucune depuis deux mois, j'ai peur qui lui soit arrivée quelque chose...

Karin n'avait pas révélé à dessein sa rencontre fortuite avec le duc Hitsugaya. Elle voulait ne plus y penser... Ce récit l'avait épuisée, elle ne pensait pas que cela la fatiguerait autant.

Son professeur quant à lui était vraiment surpris des révélations de son élève. Il n'avait pas imaginé que sa vie ait été aussi difficile. Il comprenait maintenant d'où lui venait cette souffrance. Le jeune homme se leva et avec un sourire en coin, lui dit :

- On reprend ?

La brune donna son accord avec un hochement de tête.

Tous ces papiers finiraient par causer sa perte, le duc en était certain. Depuis le matin, son régisseur et lui ne faisaient qu'étudier les différents documents qu'il avait reçu la veille. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de frustration et de fatigue mêlées, ce qui attira l'attention de son régisseur sur lui.

- Tout va bien Votre Grâce ?

Le duc pouvait entendre une légère inquiétude dans la voix du jeune homme. Il avait vraiment besoin de changer d'air, tout cela lui tapait sur les nerfs et il ne savait plus comment se sortir de là. Et en plus, la lettre étrange qu'il avait reçu l'intriguait au plus haut point et l'empêchait de se concentrer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Kurosaki, une mauvais passe, rien de plus, mentit le jeune duc.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes se replongèrent dans les nombreux dossiers qui jonchaient le bureau ducal. Ichigo avait très bien vu que quelque chose tracassait son employeur mais jugea bon de ne rien dire pour le moment, pour ne pas l'énerver.

- Je crois que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, Votre Grâce, annonça le jeune homme roux en s'étirant sur son siège.

- En effet, Kurosaki, acquiesça Hitsugaya, comme soulagé. Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure chez vous, il ne faudrait pas se mettre en retard, lui rappela-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Oui mais il faut dire que nous avons mis plus de temps que prévu...

- N'en parlons plus, il est temps d'aller se préparer, trancha le duc.

- Très bien, je vous attendrai ici alors.

Le jeune duc ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit. Puis avant de sortir, il tourna son regard turquoise vers son régisseur et déclara d'une voix d'où on pouvait percevoir un peu d'amusement :

- Je ne me perdrai pas, vous savez, mon ami...

- Je le sais bien.

Une fois le duc sorti de la grande pièce, Ichigo poussa un soupir de résignation. Il espérait que sa sœur cadette ne fasse pas de vague pendant le dîner. Mais il la connaissait, donc il valait mieux se montrer prudent. Le jeune homme ignorait toujours ce qui s'était passé durant sa sortie nocturne de la veille mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Karin, que me caches-tu ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Toshiro, de son côté, attendait que son valet personnel lui sorte ses vêtements pour la soirée. Le jeune homme retint un soupir agacé, il trouvait que Tamashi mettait un temps fou pour choisir quelques pauvres vêtements. Pourquoi cette impatience soudaine ? Il n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid pour ce genre de broutilles. Était-ce le fait qu'il allait revoir la jeune Karin qui le mettait dans cet état ? Ridicule, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Avec soulagement, le duc vit enfin Tamashi revenir de son dressing avec un pantalon noir avec sa veste assortie et une chemise d'une blancheur immaculée. Son valet déposa son fardeau sur le lit de son maître tout en lui lançant un regard oblique puis sortit sans un mot. Le seigneur n'avait pas fait attention au regard étrange lancé par son domestique et entreprit de s'habiller rapidement afin de rejoindre son régisseur qui l'attendait encore dans son bureau pour partir chez lui.

Le jeune valet courut dans les cuisines où tout le monde se réunissait pour prendre le thé. En arrivant, il s'aperçut qu'il était le dernier arrivé.

- Désolé, je devais m'occuper de Sa Grâce, s'excusa le jeune homme tout essoufflé.

Il reprit son souffle calmement en se dirigeant vers la chaise restante. Puis une fois installé et calmé, il reprit la parole sur un ton de conspirateur :

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose de très intéressant ?

- Vas-y, dis ! s'exclama Aika, impatiente.

Les autres domestiques ne cachaient pas non plus leur curiosité. Donc Tamashi se mit en devoir de répondre :

- Le duc semblait vraiment fébrile quand je l'ai quitté et je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer...

- Il est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas, songea Miyako à voix haute. Peut-être qu'il a fait une rencontre...

- Quel genre ? dit Shin le majordome.

La cuisinière sourit, amusée par son idée et daigna enfin répondre :

- Une belle jeune fille, qui sait ?

Tous trouvèrent cette idée vraiment intéressante et avaient hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner pour leur jeune maître. Ils finirent leur thé en silence puis reprirent leurs activités avec le sourire. Oui vraiment, ils voulaient voir ce qui allait se passer dans les semaines à venir.

- Bon, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur avec un léger sourire.

Karin sursauta à ces paroles car elle ne s'y attendait pas maintenant. Elle pensait encore avoir un peu de temps devant elle. Le cours était vraiment passé trop vite, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Sur ces mots, ils se rendirent ensemble dans la salon où Orihime lisait un livre tranquillement assise sur le canapé. À leur arrivée, elle leva brusquement la tête et afficha un sourire.

- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien même, dit Hisagi avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix. Il est temps que je parte, maintenant. À bientôt, Mesdames !

Le jeune homme s'inclina et prit congé. Une fois seules, les deux femmes soupirèrent en chœur, ce qui les fit sourire. Karin prit place pour quelques instants aux côtés de sa belle-sœur afin de récupérer un peu d'énergie.

- Tout va bien Karin ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs... fit remarquer la rousse en tournant la tête vers elle.

La jeune fille n'entendit pas la question, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment elle allait se comporter avec le duc, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Le fait qu'il soit fiancé l'avait chamboulée sur le coup mais elle s'en était remise à présent – enfin elle voulait le croire. Karin sentit soudainement un main sur son épaule qui lui faire un bond de surprise. Elle remarqua alors le visage inquiet d'Orihime et se sentit coupable.

- Désolée, Orihime... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, s'excusa la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la jeune femme. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

- Oui, c'est bon.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Elles ne savaient pas quoi faire pour le dissiper. Puis Orihime se leva et prit la main de Karin pour la conduire dans sa chambre. La jeune fille suivit sans discuter, elle était épuisée par son cours de danse et par ce qui l'attendait le soir-même.

- Bon il est temps de te préparer correctement pour le dîner de ce soir, on a juste assez de temps !

- Quoi ? s'écria Karin. Mais je veux rester comme d'habitude !

Orihime soupira pour la forme. Elle savait très bien que la brune allait protester mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Non, Karin, trancha la rousse. Tu ne veux pas faire honte à ton frère devant le duc, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille tressaillit à ces mots. Orihime tapait là où ça faisait mal et elle la connaissait assez pour savoir comment la brune allait réagir.

- Non, bien sûr que non, souffla-t-elle. Mais je pourrais quand même donner mon avis ?

- Bien sûr ! Bon va prendre ton bain, il est prêt. Pendant ce temps, je choisirai deux ou trois robes que tu pourrais porter pour ce soir, fit Orihime en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire.

Sans répondre, Karin se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dévêtit assez rapidement et entra dans le bain parfumé à la cerise, cette fois. La jeune soupira d'aise, son corps était tout courbaturé et l'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin car vingt minutes plus tard, elle entendit Orihime lui dire de sortir du bain. La jeune fille obtempéra en soupirant bruyamment. Elle s'enroula dans un drap de bain vert et alla dans sa chambre rejoindre sa belle-sœur qui l'attendait avec impatience.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Karin ? On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement, dit Orihime avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

- C'est tout comme, murmura la brune sans la regarder. Je ne veux pas aller à ce dîner, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? Le duc n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, tu sais...

- Ce n'est pas ça, nia Karin. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée à cause du cours intensif d'aujourd'hui.

Karin espérait que cette excuse suffirait et qu'Orihime ne poserait plus de questions aussi gênantes. Mais c'était trop en demander car elle l'entendit lui dire :

- Depuis que tu es revenue de ta promenade nocturne, hier soir, tu te comportes étrangement, lui fit remarquer la rousse. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pendant que tu étais dehors ?

Karin se figea instantanément. Puis pour se donner une contenance, elle but une gorgée de jus de fruit que la femme de son frère avait amené.

- Rien d'important, dit Karin d'une voix sans émotion. Bon on s'y met ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille passa en revue les deux robes sélectionnées par Orihime. La première était d'un beau bleu indigo, parsemée de paillettes dorées. Elle avait de longues manches transparentes et le dos était découvert de moitié. Le tissu de la robe était de la soie et il tombait de manière fluide et aérienne jusqu'aux chevilles. La deuxième, en revanche, était noire, en soie également et plus courte que la première. Celle-ci lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Toute simple, elle était ornée seulement d'une fleur dorée au niveau du décolleté.

Orihime, surprise du comportement de la sœur d'Ichigo, ne disait rien. Elle paraissait réfléchir sur le comportement de Karin. La jeune femme percevait sa tristesse mais n'en comprenait pas la raison. Bon, il est vrai que sa sœur jumelle devait énormément lui manquer mais la rousse sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Une chose qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle pour que personne n'y ait accès. Décidément, Karin était vraiment une énigme... Elle était encore plus mystérieuse que son frère aîné... Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées quand elle vit Karin avancer vers elle vêtue de la robe indigo.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu Orihime ? demanda Karin avec un brin d'appréhension.

- Tu es... vraiment magnifique Karin ! s'extasia la rousse après quelques secondes de silence.

Et encore le mot était faible. La couleur de la robe rappelait celle de ses yeux et contrastait à merveille avec la blancheur de sa peau. Les paillettes faisaient penser aux étoiles brillant parfois dans les prunelles de la jeune fille. Le vêtement épousait à merveille le corps svelte de Karin.

- J'en connais un qui va être surpris, fit Orihime sur un ton taquin.

- Qui ? Mon frère ?

- Tout à fait !

Karin esquissa un sourire amusé à cette idée. Mais en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle aperçut le carrosse ducal pénétrer dans la cour du manoir. Elle vit Orihime descendre et l'entendit à peine lui dire de la rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes.

Le cœur de Karin se serra à la vue de la chevelure de neige du duc. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste et malheureuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment beau mais il n'était pas dans le même monde qu'elle. Rien que ce constat la déprimait. « Quelle idiote je fais, franchement... Karin reprends-toi sérieusement » s'admonesta-t-elle. La jeune fille soupira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et la première chose qu'elle vit en relevant la tête était le regard turquoise du jeune seigneur. Il paraissait vraiment surpris. Mais de quoi ? En détournant le regard, elle continua de descendre sous l'œil attentif de son frère et du duc.

À cette apparition, Toshiro retint son souffle. Il se reprit rapidement mais ne parvenait pas détourner ses yeux de la sœur de son régisseur. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme sous le coup d'une émotion violente. Elle était vraiment parfaite ainsi. « Arrête ça maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer pour elle » se fustigea-t-il durement. Après tout il allait se marier dans un peu plus de deux mois.

En voyant Karin détourner le regard en rougissant légèrement, Orihime comprit ce qui se passait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Un léger sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Qui aurait pu deviner que la petite sœur de son mari craquerait sur le duc ?

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Kurosaki, la salua Toshiro en s'inclinant légèrement. Ravi de vous revoir.

- Bonsoir, Votre Grâce et ravie de vous revoir également, répondit Karin en exécutant une révérence.

Sa voix lui donna des frissons dans son dos.

- Tout va bien depuis hier soir ?

La jeune fille sursauta à cette question inattendue. Elle observa du coin de l'œil le visage de son frère et sa femme et ils semblaient tous les deux étonnés.

- Hier soir ?

- Oui en effet, expliqua la brune à son frère. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard pendant ma promenade, dit-elle en donnant le moins de détails possibles.

- D'accord.

Orihime invita tout le monde à la suivre dans la salle à manger, tout en réprimant un sourire de victoire. Ainsi donc elle avait croisé le duc pendant sa promenade nocturne, tout devenait clair à présent.

Toshiro proposa son bras à Karin qu'elle accepta en s'efforçant de ne pas le regretter. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements et baissa la tête pour que personne ne remarque ses rougissements. Mais malheureusement pour elle, sa belle-sœur avait remarqué sa gêne. Le jeune seigneur, lui, sentait la douceur de la peau de la brune sous ses doigts, ce qui le troubla plus que de raison. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chaise et la fit asseoir. Elle le remercia avec un sourire timide.

Orihime suivait la scène avec intérêt, n'en lâchant aucune miette. Ainsi donc, le jeune duc n'était pas insensible au charme de Karin... Tout cela allait devenir intéressant, mais la rousse se souvint rapidement que le jeune homme allait se marier dans peu de temps. Quel dommage ! Elle soupira intérieurement tandis qu'elle prit la direction de la cuisine pour aller chercher des amuses-gueules ainsi que des rafraîchissements.

Ichigo se demandait non sans peine ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il n'espérait pas qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait parce que si c'était le cas, sa sœur allait inévitablement souffrir. Pour se distraire de ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme roux demanda à sa sœur avec un léger sourire :

- Ton cours de danse s'est bien passé aujourd'hui, Karin ?

- Oui, Ichi-nii, répondit-elle en levant les yeux. Mon professeur m'a même dit que maintenant, je maîtrisais la valse parfaitement.

- Bien, petite sœur.

Hitsugaya écoutait attentivement la conversation du frère et de la sœur. Il réprima un sourire amusé en entendant la fierté dans la voix de la jeune fille.

Un cachot. Plein de saletés et de sang séché. Une jeune femme pleurait silencieusement, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues meurtries. Tout son corps était recouvert de blessures mal soignées et certaines commençaient même à s'infecter. Enchaînée à un mur, elle sentait les chaînes lui blesser la peau des poignets. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle ne savait plus, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. En effet, elle ne voyait pas la lumière du jour et était nourrie selon le bon vouloir de son geôlier, donc très peu. Ses forces l'abandonnaient de jour en jour un peu plus.

Soudain elle entendit le bruit familier de la porte de sa cellule qui s'ouvre. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage à cause de la cape qui le recouvrait entièrement. Mais sa voix, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

- Comment vas-tu, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? cracha-t-elle. Je sais que ça vous amuse, tout ça...

L'homme gardait le silence mais elle pouvait deviner son sourire cruel qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle réprima un frisson d'effroi quand elle sentit sa main effleurer la peau de cou. Jamais elle ne serait faible devant lui, elle s'en était fait le serment. Il approcha son visage du sien et souffla dans son oreille :

- Tu n'as pas idée, ma belle, confirma-t-il.

Son ravisseur déposa devant elle son repas de la journée composé de riz froid et il détacha une de ses mains pour qu'elle puisse manger seule.

- Bientôt, tu auras de la compagnie, je te le promets, ma petite, fit-t-il en refermant sa cellule. Je reviendrai plus tard.

La jeune fille s'était figée à l'annonce de son tortionnaire.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-la tranquille !

Le rire machiavélique qu'elle connaissait bien à présent résonnait à ses oreilles. Ses larmes se remirent à couler, redoublant d'intensité.

- Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi, petite sœur, souffla-t-elle tout bas entre deux sanglots.

Elle entama son repas, sans grande conviction. Mais elle devait rester en vie. Il le fallait. Pour elle.

Le dîner se passait bien, tout le monde se mêlait à la conversation. Orihime parlait avec Karin qui ébauchait de temps à autre un sourire lumineux.

Mais quand la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son frère, elle s'aperçut que le duc la fixait de ses yeux de glace. Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'il était assis juste à côté d'Ichigo. Rougissante, la jeune fille baissa la tête et Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi évitait-elle son regard ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Mais il s'en préoccuperait plus tard car le roux lui posa une question :

- Vous allez bien, Monseigneur ?

- Oui, tout va bien.

Soudain Orihime mit de la musique, une valse plus exactement. Karin battait la mesure de la tête et le duc l'avait bien remarqué. Il se leva donc et s'inclina devant elle, sous l'œil attendri d'Orihime et soupçonneux d'Ichigo.

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda-t-il.

Surprise par cette demande, la brune restait silencieuse pendant quelques secondes puis elle prit la parole avec de la timidité dans sa voix :

- Avec plaisir, Votre Grâce.

Karin se leva et prit la main que son cavalier lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion, sur l'insistance de la femme d'Ichigo.

Le couple évoluait sur la piste de danse avec grâce et souplesse. Un merveilleux spectacle pour les yeux étonnés du frère de Karin et pour ceux plein d'émotions de la rousse.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune seigneur se sentait bien, comme apaisé. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place avec cette jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle virevoltait avec légèreté et elle s'imbriquait si bien contre lui. Jamais avec celle qui était sa fiancée officielle il n'avait connu pareille sensation de bien-être.

Karin se sentait comme une princesse et elle oublia tous ses mauvaises pensées. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que son cavalier. Elle croisa son regard turquoise et fut instantanément happée par leur intensité. Elle se retint à grand peine de rougir pour ne pas montrer sa gène. Le contact de sa main dans la sienne lui faisait parcourir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle aurait voulu que ce moment de bonheur dure éternellement mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

À la fin de la musique, le duc s'inclina devant la jeune fille et celle-ci exécuta une révérence.

- Merci pour cette danse, fit le seigneur en se relevant.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Votre Grâce, assura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Votre professeur disait vrai : vous dansez la valse parfaitement à présent, la complimenta le duc.

Une lueur de fierté et de reconnaissance brillait dans les prunelles de Karin. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu un compliment du jeune homme. Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur place pour commencer le dessert.

- Rien à dire, Karin, dit soudain Orihime. Tu ressemblais à une fée, tu étais si belle...

- Merci, Orihime.

- Mon ange, tu vois bien que tu la gènes, lui fit remarquer Ichigo, attendri.

Sa femme mit sa main devant sa bouche avec une expression d'excuse sur le visage. Karin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à cette vision.

Le rire de la jeune fille était agréable à écouter, songea le duc sans cesser de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Une musique qui appelait à la danse, voilà ce que cela lui évoquait. Et la voir si joyeuse lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Elle était si jolie... Stop ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à des choses comme cela, il était promis à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne l'aimait pas mais ce n'était pas une raison de penser de la sorte.

Toshiro vit soudainement le visage de la jeune fille se fermer et se voiler de tristesse. Que se passait-il ? Puis il se rappela que sa sœur jumelle ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis longtemps. Elle devait se sentir coupable...

Karin se leva de table et se dirigea vers la terrasse pour rester seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur elle, sa sœur et d'autres choses encore. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état lorsqu'elle frôlait le duc par accident ? Pourquoi cette peine lorsqu'elle avait appris son mariage ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien à ses côtés, comme si elle était enfin entière ? Lui avait-il jeté un sort ? La jeune fille était complètement dépassée par tout cela. Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du duc. Karin avait reconnu son parfum. Le jeune seigneur vint à ses côtés sans prononcer un mot. Elle-même ne savait que dire.

- Tout va bien ? chuchota Toshiro sans la regarder. Vous avez l'air ailleurs...

La brune retint un soupir sans répondre tout de suite. Elle avait envie de se confier mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de deux mondes différents...

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit la jeune fille. Je pensais juste à ma sœur...

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle vous manque beaucoup...

- Si vous savez à quel point, confirma Karin.

Elle n'avait pas bougé mais sentait parfaitement les yeux de son interlocuteur lui brûler la joue.

Hitsugaya sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais il n'avait pas le droit d'insister. Bien qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, la jeune fille n'était rien pour lui. Juste la sœur cadette de son employé. Mais sans en comprendre la raison, il se sentait blessé par la distance que Karin mettait entre eux. Vraiment étrange... Le duc se retourna et partit sans un mot.

Karin ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute s'il était parti comme ça, sans rien dire. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser sans le vouloir ? Des questions plein la tête, Karin retourna à l'intérieur et alla directement dans sa chambre sans prendre congé.

Que s'était-il passé pendant leur conversation ? Ichigo ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa cadette. Il voulut aller voir mais sa femme posa une main sur son bras, lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Quelqu'un veut encore du dessert ? proposa la maîtresse de maison avec un sourire.

- Volontiers, accepta Toshiro.

Le frère de la jeune fille se tourmentait l'esprit et ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Le départ de sa sœur l'intriguait et il se demandait si son seigneur n'en était pas responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le duc n'en menait pas large, il avait très bien remarqué le regard interrogateur de son employé. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer tout ceci.

Dans sa chambre, Karin réalisa qu'elle s'était mal comportée mais n'avait pas la force de rencontrer encore une fois les prunelles étranges du duc. Elle savait qu'elle allait s'effondrer si elle le faisait. Décidément elle réagissait vraiment bizarrement depuis que le duc était entré dans sa vie. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus : elle n'était pas aussi émotive auparavant. La jeune fille enfila sa tenue de nuit et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et tenta de s'endormir.

- Quelle idiote je fais, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne.

Sur cette résolution, Karin ferma ses yeux et plongea dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves troublants.

Avisant l'heure tardive, le duc se leva pour prendre congé mais Ichigo comprit son intention. Il invita alors son seigneur à dormir chez lui pour lui éviter de mauvaises rencontres.

- Je vous remercie, Kurosaki mais...

- Pas de mais, Votre Grâce, le coupa Orihime avec un sourire d'excuse. Vous êtes épuisé, je ne suis pas encore aveugle donc vous dormirez ici, un point c'est tout.

Toshiro esquissa un sourire amusé, la femme de son régisseur était vraiment unique en son genre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui couper la parole et savait être ferme quand il le fallait. Même avec lui.

- Très bien, céda-t-il. J'accepte votre invitation.

En plus, il aurait l'occasion de s'expliquer avec la brune, le lendemain. Cela le conforta dans sa décision. Il suivit Orihime au premier étage et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une chambre d'ami.

- Voilà, fit la jeune femme. Cela vous convient ?

- C'est très bien, assura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Bonne nuit, Votre Grâce, fit-elle en fermant la porte.

- Vous de même.

Une fois seul, le jeune duc rumina ses sombres pensées. Son mariage approchait à grand pas et il ne savait pas comme l'éviter. Dieu seul savait à quel point il n'aimait pas sa fiancée. Être obligé de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un comme elle lui donnait la nausée. Puis le beau visage de Karin lui apparut devant les yeux. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Pourquoi pensait-il sans cesse à elle ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-t-ils si envoûtants ? Au lieu de délirer, il se dévêtit et se coucha en sachant d'avance qu'il n'allait pas encore beaucoup dormir cette nuit.


End file.
